A Hat in Time: Twisted fate
by FandomBard12
Summary: After a series of events too stupid to comprehend, a kid falls to some planet and goes around making some new friends along with enemies.
1. So it begins

Despite the title, Hat Kid will be replaced by my OC. I don't see enough of this kind if OC related fic, so there.

* * *

A child was sleeping in their bed, when suddenly the lights turned on and their alarm went off. The child fell out of his bed to reveal it was a boy, he was wearing a white t-shirt with some blue sleep pants and black slippers. He slowly got up with a grumble while putting on his red and black glasses along with his top hat. Said top hat was forest green with a white stripe on it, he yawned while stretching a little.

"Computer, please make me some breakfast." The boy said

He walked out of his room with journal in hand, he walked into the living room as his Roomba silently cleaned to carpet. A robotic arm came out holding some toast with jelly on it with a glass of orange juice, the boy grabbed both items and drank the orange juice after eating the toast. He walked down to his main computer, he yawned one last time.

"Computer, i would like to check our time till we get home." The boy said

The computer pulled up a map showing that the ship was going on a destination to his home planet, the boy left about year ago after training himself in combat. He was now ten and heading back home, he smiled a little as he remembered his mom telling to be safe three years before going there.

"Good, our Time Piece amount?" The boy asked

The computer pulled up a picture of Time Piece's with a number beside it, currently it was fourty Time Piece's. The boy smiled, that's when he heard a knock on his window. He got up to look out the window, what he saw was some bald guy wearing a suit. How he got up here is a mystery to the boy, but he shrugged.

"Why are you here?" The boy asked

"Mafia here to collect tax from flying boat." The person said

"This isn't a boat, it's a spaceship." The boy said

"Regardless, pay up." The Mafia? said menacingly

"No." The boy said

That's when the Mafia tried to open the door, the boy tried and failed. Causing not only for him to fall out but also all the Time Pieces, all of them landed on different parts of the planet.

[Act 1: Welcome to town, now pay up!]

The boy finally landed, but in an alleyway. The boy slowly gets up with a groan, he's not wearing his actual clothes and instead has to walk around in his pajamas the whole time until he gets the Time Piece's to open up his room. He frowns and gets up with anger in his eyes, he walks out to see that a girl wearing a red hood defeated to of the Mafia's men. She's sees the boy and starts to run away, the boys sighed and gave chase. After running for a bit, he arrives at the bell tower panting.

"Please, i just.. want.. to.. talk to you." The boy said panting inbetween words

"Oi kid, instead of stalking me. Why not you join my rebellion?" The girl suggested

"Okay, i kind of need to get back at those guys for practically kicking me out of my ship." The boy said

"Oh, was that your stuff falling out of the sky?" The girl said

The boys simply nodded, the girl then tsked.

"It's gonna be hard getting your stuff back from the Mafia, but i can help." The girl said pointing to her self

"Thanks, what's your name?" The boy asked

"My name is Mustache Girl, weird name i know but i think it's nice." The girl known as Mustache Girl said

"Okay, name's Aaron." The boy introduced

Mustache Girl than gestured Aaron to follow him, after a bit of following her and collecting some Pons along the way. They made it to a broken fountain, Aaron looked at Mustache Girl confused.

"I think it broke the fountain, i mean, it did fall from the sky." Mustache Girl said

Aaron looked to see the Time Piece was nearby... in the hands of the Mafia, along with his Play Sword. It was made of entirely of a very durable version of foam, it had a green hilt with a grey blade on it Aaron adjusted his hat and marched on over, he tapped the Mafia's shoulder.

"Both of those belong to me." Aaron said

"Sorry little boy, these belong to Mafia now." The Mafia said

"I wasn't asking." Aaron said

Aaron kicked the Mafia in the face, he grabbed his Play Sword and ran over to the Mafia. He slashed the Mafia across the chest, the Mafia fell over knocked out while dropping some Pons that Aaron grabbed later. The Time Piece floated into the air, Aaron smiled as he jumped up into it. It floated around Aaron's body, it then landed onto Aaron's hand with him doing a pose. Aaron landed, the Time Piece turned into light and made a portal. He smiled as he walked to the portal, he looked at Mustache Girl.

"Thanks, i'll be back." Aaron said

Aaron walked into the portal, it turned into a beam and went up to the space ship. It reformed and Aaron walked out of it with it disappearing afterwards. Aaron adjusted his hat and walked over to the computer, he took out the Time Piece. The computer identified it and absorbed back into the vault, Aaron then sighed as the Living Room and the Kitchen were restored.

"One down, about thirty nine to go." Aaron said

This was gonna take a looonnnngg time to fix, he walked over to the window and jumped out. He flew down to the ground in the same alleyway he landed, he rolled after landing and did a cool crouch. He got up and brushed himself out, he walked out to hear something.

"HEY AARON, I KINDA NEED YOUR HELP!" Mustache Girl's voice said

Aaron looked out to see in the distance that the Mafia was holding Mustache Girl hostage over some TNT barrels, he sighed and ran over to help her. Mustache Girl saw Aaron and smiled a little.

"Glad your here, NOW KICK THESE GUYS BUTTS!" Mustache Girl said

Aaron rolled his eyes as one of the Mafia walked over.

"Shoo child, none of your business." The Mafia said

"Yeah no." Aaron said

They looked at each other in silence, Mafia rubbed the back of his head.

"This is awkward for Mafia, not sure what to do." Mafia said

"Well i can always do this." Aaron said

Aaron then hit the Mafia in the stomach using the butt of the play sword's hilt, it sent him flying backward. The Mafia looked at Aaron as he got into a fighting stance, they all glared at him.

"Let Mustache Girl go or i'll get less friendly than i already am." Aaron said

"TEACH HIM LESSON BOYS!" The Mafia holding Mustache Girl hostage yelled

That's when the Mafia began their attack, Aaron had defeated them by either hitting them on the head with the Play Sword or kicking/punching them in the face. Aaron looked at the Mafia on the barrels with a smirk.

"So what was the lesson exactly?" Aaron asked playfully

The Mafia growled and threw Mustache Girl aside, Aaron threw his sword like a boomerang and caught Mustache Girl before she could fall into the ocean. She landed a couple of feet behind him, Aaron looked at her.

"That was cool." Mustache Girl said

Aaron shrugged as the sword landed behind him, the Mafia jumped off the barrels.

"Instead of throwing barrels at you, Mafia be fighting you myself. Mafia stronger than most Mafia, so i'll win." The Mafia said

That's when the Mafia pulled out some spike brass knuckles and put them on his hands, Aaron gulped a little before the Mafia began his attacks. Aaron flipped backwards with his pants getting a small rip and grabbed his Play Sword as he crouched.

'Really now?' Aaron thought to himself

He glared at the Mafia as he ran towards him, he slashed his chest as he avoided his attacks. The Mafia was about to uppercut Aaron but he dodged ripping his shirt a little, Aaron ran forward and kicked the Mafia in the chest sending him backward. The Mafia got back up as Aaron did an overhead slash, the Mafia crossed his arms and blocked it. He pushed Aaron backward causing him to land with a small thud, the Mafia did an over head strike up Aaron blocked it with the Play Sword. During the whole battle, Mustache Girl was looking at Aaron impressed.

'The kids got talent.' She thought

Aaron had attacked the Mafia again, not before the Mafia grabbed his shirt. The grab along with him being sent away with enough force caused the shirt to be ripped off, Aaron's body was revealed. He had quite a lot of muscles despite being so young, Mustache Girl looked with a slight embarrassed look since she never really seen a guys chest before. Aaron growled a little as he saw the Mafia holding his torn shirt, his eyes having a tiny flame in them.

"THAT WAS MY ONLY SHIRT JERK!" Aaron yelled angrily

The Mafia then ceased his attack as he noticed that he ripped of Aaron's shirt, he looked a Aaron embarrassed at his mistake while dropping the remains.

"Oh, sorry about that." The Mafia said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment

Aaron ran at the Mafia like a blur, he punched him in the stomach and then kicked his face sideways. A slow motion reel shows that his eyes popped out a little thanks to that kick, he then flies straight into the ocean, skipping a couple of times before falling in.

"THAT OUGHTA TEACH YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!" Aaron yelled swinging his fist in vengance

He sighed and grabbed the remains of his shirt, he looked at Mustache Girl.

"Sorry about that." Mustache Girl said

"No, no, it's okay. I should have been more careful, beside it was that guys fault. Not you." Aaron said

Mustache Girl nodded, that's when Aaron saw a Time Piece floating in the air.

"Huh, must have dropped while i kicked him into the ocean." Aaron said

Aaron then jumped and grabbed the Time Piece, doing the same pose as last time. The Time Piece did the same thing from last time and opened a portal, he looked at Mustache Girl.

"So, wanna come with?" Aaron asked

Mustache Girl nodded, they both walked through the portal.

* * *

That's all for this chapter, by the way. Acts in this version are more of each area based, i changed the title as to not infringe copyright. I do not own this, all of this is owned by Gear For Breakfast and all parent companies that they may own, all of it goes to the developers that made this. Also a lot of things are gonna change, so we're going to be seeing different stuff happen.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	2. Making a plan

Another chapter, hope the series goes well.

* * *

After walking to the ship, anyone inside could hear Mustache Girl gasp in surprise and amazement.

"This is amazing!" She said

Aaron looked at her and smiled a little.

  
"Yep, the other areas are locked out until i get more Time Pieces." Aaron explained

"Why is that?" Mustache Girl asked

Aaron then shrugged as if he had no idea and he did indeed have no idea. He sat down and started to sew his shirt and pants back together while Mustache Girl began to tell him of her plan, her 'brilliant' plan.

"Okay, what we do first is that we need to go and strangle them!" Mustache Girl began

Aaron kept looking at her surprised at she showed violent pictures and the amount of happiness in her voice when she mentioned gory version of their deaths, Aaron had then decided to interrupt.

"Woah let's calm down a little here." Aaron said

Mustache Girl than looked at Aaron, he gave a small sigh.

"Instead of killing them, why not make them stop hurting people/extorting them? It could be a lot more effective way than doing that or something similiar to not killing/harming them in a violent way?" Aaron suggested

Mustache Girl than thought about it.

"Hmm, while you may have a point. I'd say that we should at least maim them a little, like take down their boss at least." Mustache Girl said

"Okay, i'll take down their boss WITHOUT killing them." Aaron said

"You've got yourself a deal." Mustache Girl said

Aaron and Mustache Girl shook hands, he noticed that it was raining in the town but he remembered that he kept a spar rain gear in a closet that was in the Living Room. He grabbed the raincoat along with it's boots, him and Mustache Girl than jumped out of the ship and landed in the town.

"Gotta ask, doesn't that kind of hurt your knees a little?" Mustache Girl asked Aaron

"Nah, kind of learned to deal with it." Aaron said

Mustache Girl shrugged and left to do her own thing, Aaron decided to walk around the town a little. That's when he noticed a strange man in a nearby alley, he walked in. He seemed to be glitched or something, Aaron looked at him confused since he was wearing clothes not akin to the town. He had a red shirt with a purple cloak, purple baggy pants with normal brown boots, on his back was a large brown backpack. His face was some sort of white porcelain mask with the right hole having a small green glow in it. He was holding an umbrella over his head currently, Aaron stepped back in shock

"Who are you?" Aaron asked

"I was a traveler but nowadays i just sell my ware to people. You may call me the Badge Seller if you want." The man said

"Ok-okay, what do you have?" Aaron asked

"A badge that allows you to hover when your about to hit the ground, not like landing but rather plummeting to death." The Badge Seller said

Aaron looked at him for a couple of moments.

"How much?" Aaron asked

"One hundred Pons." The Badge Seller said

Aaron counted up his Pons, during his travels and exploration. He had accumulated a total of one hundred twenty Pons, he looked at the Badge Seller

"Here you go." Aaron said giving him the pons

He took the Pons and put them into his pocket, he handed him the badge. The badge had a small umbrella symbol on it, Aaron looked at the seller.

"Your Play Sword could work as a way of landing perhaps?" He said

Aaron shrugged, he then had an idea. Aaron held the sword above him and started to twirl it, it produced enough lift for him to go up a little. The Badge Seller looked at Aaron impressed.

"Looks like you found a way around the problem, thanks for the Pons." He said

Aaron nodded and left, he kept looking around town until he tripped and fell into a mud puddle. He got up with an unamused face, that's when he heard a gasp. He turned his head to see that a Mafia with purple and yellow checkered tie with green glasses, and he was holding a Time Piece.

"Hey, can you-"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!" The Mafia said

He than ran away... for some odd reason, Aaron sighed and decided to give chase. During the chase, Aaron would hear that he was a 'slimy space alien'. I mean sure he was from another planet but he wasn't scary, he actually was rather cool if he says so himself. Regardless he gave chase and sooner or later caught him at a dead end, he didn't look at him. Aaron decided to clean himself off of the mud and decided to speak up about the whole 'alien' thing, he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hey dude." Aaron said

That's when the Mafia looked at him, Aaron still had an unamused face as the Mafia looked at him confused.

"Can you give me that Time Piece back? I had to chase after you for it." Aaron explained

"Wait, your that scary alien?" The Mafia asked

"Yes except replace scary with cool, that's me." Aaron said

"Oh, if this is your than you can have it back." Mafia said

The Mafia threw it and it hung out in the air, Aaron looked at the Mafia confused

"Wait why?" Aaron asked

"Mafia does not wish to have alien's wrath on Mafia." The Mafia said

Aaron blinked a couple of times before giving an 'O' of understanding, Aaron grabbed the Time Piece like he always does and went back to the ship. He sat down for a bit and wrote in his journal about what happened today, he got back up, breathed in, and jumped back down to the planet. It was still raining when he landed back down, that's when he heard Mustache Girl's voice.

"HEY AARON! GET OVER HERE!" Mustache Girl said

Aaron looked over and shrugged, he ran over and got to the cannon. He launched over and saw that Mustache Girl had an unamused look on her face as three of the Mafia members were throwing objects at her (During that time, Aaron had also noticed that the sign had said 'Go away! Please' on it).

"Now that your over here.. DEAL WITH THESE BOZO'S, THAT WAY WE CAN GET INSIDE!" Mustache Girl said calmly turning into an angry yell

Aaron nodded as he ran up to the Mafia members, they noticed he got up there and looked at him with anger.

"Oh, it's tiny Hat Boy. Mafia is gonna teach you lesson for interrupting lessons for people who deserve them." The Mafia said

"Yet you guys don't count? Talk about being a hypocrite." Aaron said with sass in his voice

Mustache Girl laughed at what Aaron said while the Mafia were unimpressed.

"You gonna get it now!" The Mafia said

Aaron rolled his eyes as he not only kicked them in the stomach's but also punched them in the face along with knocking them out with the Play Sword, afterwards the battle was done and Mustache Girl got up there during the fight.

"Great job Aaron, so we ready to take down the boss?" Mustache Girl said

"Depends, are we dealing with the Mafia?" Aaron asked

"Yes?" Mustache Girl replied confused

"Then that's your answer." Aaron said

Mustache Girl nodded, both kids then entered the area. As soon as they entered, Aaron felt a little out of place. He looked at Mustache Girl with her looking back at him.

"I'll sneak around while you go through the vents, we'll both met at the kitchen." Mustache Girl whispered

Aaron nodded as Mustache Girl had carefully and precisely sneaked past the Mafia men while Aaron decided to look around, so far it just seemed like a place where normal people would gamble. Lottery machines, Blackjack table, it seemed pretty normal. Aaron frowned as he still felt out of place, he kind of missed his room. Especially his normal clothes, it getting tiring wearing pajamas all the time (While is comfortable, wearing slippers outside of your home feels uncomfortable). That's when he saw something glow a little in a Mafia's pocket, it was a Time Piece!

'Yep, i should yoink that.' Aaron thought

Aaron was about to sneak in but one of the Mafia got in the way, he was glaring at Aaron currently.

"Kids not allowed, Mafia only." The Mafia said

The Mafia tried to hit him but Aaron dodged all of his hits, said Mafia growled in irritation.

"Don't make Mafia call for back-up." He said

Aaron rolled his eyes and walked away, that's when he felt a tin can hit the back of his head. He turned to look, he saw a Mafia was about to throw another piece of garbage.

"Mafia do not take kindly to intruders!" The Mafia yelled

Aaron adjusted his hat and stomped over, a couple of seconds later. The Mafia that threw the tin can was beaten within a inch of his life, Aaron glared at the other Mafia's.

"Anyone else?" Aaron asked

The Mafia shook their heads no, Aaron nodded and walked away. He went into the backroom and saw it had a large key. No idea what it opens but Aaron wanted to take it anyways despite that fact, but it was opened by a button which required more weight than a child with average weight. He walked out slightly disappointed but not stopped nonetheless, he went to the bar to have a drink.

"Ah hello, what will you have?" The Mafia said in surprisingly normal voice

"Wait, why don't you sound like the others?" Aaron asked

"Because unlike them, i prefer actually being nice to people." The Mafia explained

Aaron slowly nodded in understanding, he shrugged it off and looked at the barman.

"A soda please." Aaron said

The nice Mafia filled up a drink with soda and gave it to Aaron, Aaron payed about four Pons and raised his drink to him. Aaron drank it down and gave the barman a thumbs up, he was about to walk away when the barman stopped him.

"Wait." The barman said

Aaron looked at the barman.

"Yeah?" Aaron asked

"Listen, i know that the boss isn't the greatest guy but he made our dreams come true. So go easy on him, okay?" The barman explained/requested

Aaron looked at him in silence for a moment, Aaron smirked and gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay." Aaron said

The barman smiled and nodded as Aaron began to walk away, he saw that a lobster fell from the ceiling. He decided to go with that lead and found that it was actually some cat guy cooking something, Aaron raised an eyebrow at him as he noticed Aaron's presence.

"Oh! Hello little boy, your probably wondering what the heck is going on." The cat said in a soft western voice

"Actually yes, i was." Aaron said

"Well, the Mafia are terrible cooks and so i don't cook down there like they normally would. Their food is terrible, so i replace the food before anyone eats it. I see that the barman gave you a soda." The cat said

"Yes, why?" Aaron asked

"Well, i'm the Cooking Cat as to introduce myself and that barman actually helps me with getting the items for cooking." Cooking Cat said

"Okay, makes sense." Aaron said

Aaron knew that they weren't the best people but bad cooking? That just sounds silly, Aaron noticed a bucket full of lobsters.

"Hey, you mind if i borrow that bucket full of lobsters." Aaron said

Cooking Cat just looks at the lobster then back at Aaron, he smiles a little.

"Why sure! I just need in case of a dinner rush or something like that. So i don't really need them, you can keep them if you want." Cooking Cat said

Aaron nodded and took the bucket with him, he later found his way back to the room with the key and put the bucket on the button. Aaron grabbed the key and walked over to the bucket, that's when he had a idea. He took the bucket to the bathroom, he readied to pour them out.

"BE FREE!" Aaron yelled as he poured the lobsters out

Aaron walked out as he heard the Mafia in the bathroom screamed at being pinched by the lobsters, he made his way to the kitchen and tried to stop himself from barfing.

"So this is what the kitchen's like?" Aaron said to himself

"Yeah but could be worse." A voice said

Aaron looked over to see that Mustache Girl was nearby, he sighed and walked over.

"So, took you a little bit huh?" Mustache Girl said

"Had to solve a puzzle to get a key, after that i went to the bathroom and poured out a bucket full of lobsters." Aaron said

"Where'd you get the lobsters?" Mustache Girl said

"Some guy name Cooking Cat, gave them to me for free." Aaron said

Mustache Girl slowly nodded and remembered that Aaron said he got a key.

"Wait. You still got that key right?" Mustache Girl asked

Aaron nodded, he got the key out and Mustache Girl's eyes lit up.

"That key might open that freezer door, go on, try it!" Mustache Girl said

Aaron used the key on said door, it opened it with no problem. Aaron looked at Mustache Girl with a thumbs up, Mustache Girl rolled her eyes playfully.

"Alright, you go in while i stand guard. I'll met you at the Mafia Boss's room." Mustache Girl said

Aaron nodded and walked in, determined to stop the Mafia boss.

1 minute in

Good news and bad new, good news is that the air is much more breathable. Bad news, it's way too cold for Aaron's comfort here along with having fish. During this time, he decided to think some fish and ice puns. Sure it was not very cool to do this, halibut it's not too bad in here.

"Where's that exit?" Aaron asked himself

Aaron had then saw a vent in the top left corner, thanks to his moderate platforming skills, he made it up there. He crawled through the vents, later making into a giant treasure room. It was full of gold coins and diamonds but it didn't really matter as Aaron didn't care all that much, he continued his search for the Time Piece and the Mafia Boss. On a throne was another one of the Mafia, but instead of their normal outfit, he wore a full chef's outfit with a regal red coat, he had a much bushier mustache than any of the others plus he had actual hair growing on his head along with a beard. Yep, this must be him. Aaron then approached him with a glare in his eye along with a smirk after taking out the guards.

"So i take it your the boss of the Mafia?" Aaron asked

He motioned for the other Mafia members to close the gate, Aaron didn't look back as they did it. The Mafia boss jumped down from his throne and onto the ground, he had a stern look on his face.

"You must be that child, you must be the one responsible for those magical hourglasses. You are that same child who refused to pay that tax while in your ship, well everything that belonged to you is mine now." The Mafia boss said

"Yeah no, give me my Time Piece and i'll leave." Aaron said firmly

"You'll have to take out of my cold dead HANDS!" The Mafia boss said as he held up the Time Piece

Aaron sighed, he got out his Play Sword as the light suddenly went out.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way, time to teach you a lesson." Aaron said

The lights suddenly turned on, both him and the Mafia Boss were on the stage. The Mafia Boss had a machete in each hand, Aaron prepared himself for a brawl.

"It's SHOWTIME!!" The Mafia Boss yelled

"OH IT IS ON!" Aaron yelled back

[First boss: Mafia Boss]

The Mafia had tried to strike him but Aaron dodged in time, Aaron noticed that he was open and struck his back. The Mafia Boss turned around and started to spin like a buzzsaw, Aaron narrowly dodged his attack with the hem of his pants being a bit ripped. Afterwards the Mafia Boss was dizzy, so Aaron took the moments and struck him again. The Mafia hopped backward, Aaron looked up to see the other Mafia members holding sandbags, as they dropped them, Aaron got out of the way and dodged the sandbag attacks. Aaron looked at the Mafia Boss with a cocky smirk as he twirled his Play Sword a little.

"So you gonna give up yet?" Aaron asked

That made the Mafia Boss angry and he began spinning in one place, he started to produce electricity.

"Super Charge!" The Mafia Boss yelled

That's when he blasted electric charges, Aaron had dodged most of them until he got hit by one of them. Aaron's clothes were slight charred, he wiped his face off and glared at the Mafia Boss with a fire in his eyes, he got up and pointed the Play Sword at him.

"OKAY, THIS IS WHERE I'M GONNA STOP MESSING AROUND!" Aaron yelled

The Mafia Boss looked at him, Aaron ran at him in a blur and started to hit him with the Play Sword at rapid speeds. The Mafia jumped away at the third or fourth hit, he landed off the stage. Aaron was about to give chase until the Mafia Boss put his hand up.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable, kid wearing pajama's." He said as he pointed behind Aaron

Aaron looked behind him and started in shock, Mustache Girl was tied up in the air backstage. She was trying to break free and failed, Aaron looked at the Mafia Boss in fury.

"Let her go!" Aaron said

"Why should i?" He replied

Aaron gripped his Play Sword to the point where his knuckles turned white, no one messes with him or his friends. Aaron looked at the Mafia Boss with demonic rage, he wasn't playing around anymore. Aaron took of the remains of his shirt and threw it to the ground, he then put two hands on the Play Sword.

"Let's boogie." Aaron said

The Mafia Boss hopped back on stage, he threw his machete like a boomerang to Aaron kicking it away. The Mafia Boss held his remaining Machete with both hands, he looked at Aaron in anger.

"You are going to perish here." The Mafia Boss said

"NO YOU!" Aaron yelled

Aaron then started a full out assault on the Mafia Boss, he hit Aaron barely but it still caused some cuts to occur. Aaron's Play Sword was knocked out of his hand and was a bit away from him, the Mafia Boss was about to hit Aaron with the back of the machete but Aaron punched him in the gut. Said person looked up at the Mafia with anger still in his eyes.

"Now fall." Aaron said

The Mafia Boss's eyes rolled back and he fell over, Aaron stood up straight. He may have some cuts on his body but he was still standing, he grabbed the machete and threw straight at the rope holding Mustache Girl. She fell to the ground with a slight thud, the Mafia seeing as their boss was defeated. Had ran out of the area as to not be next, Aaron shook his head with a smile.

"So weird." Aaron said

Aaron looked at the floating Time Piece. He smiled a little as he was about to grab it but Mustache Girl got it first, Aaron's eyes widened as he looked at Mustache Girl.

"So why are you after these? Some sort of important item of yours?" Mustache Girl asked

She suddenly dropped and Aaron nearly caught it but failed, time then rewinded back to before that moment.

"So why. Wait, didn't i just do this bit?" Mustache Girl asked confused

Aaron than grabbed it out of her hands, he looked at her with a deadly serious look.

"I know what your thinking, this is not a plaything. This could very well rupture the space time continuum, so don't mess with these." Aaron explained

"But you could go back to that moment where your clothes were ripped and prevent that from happening, we could change time itself!" Mustache Girl said

"No, we can't." Aaron said

"Why not?" She asked

"Listen, even if you were to go back to that moment, you would just play right into it." Aaron said

"Wait what?" Mustache Girl asked

"Let me explain, if you were ever to travel back in time with the intention of changing one moment. You would cause to happen, whether it's prevent clothes from being ripped to killing someone. So i repeat, DON'T mess with these things." Aaron explained

"And why do you say that?" Mustache Girl asked

"For one, i know a lot more about these things that you do. Second, these things are my only ticket to getting back home. So that would be a bust if that were to happen, see my points?" Aaron asked

Mustache Girl looked at the expression on Aaron's face as he looked at the Time Piece, he was worried and looked a little homesick.

"How long have you been away from your hom-"

"Three years." Aaron said

Aaron looked at Mustache Girl with a tear in his eye.

"Three years of being away from my mom, i left to train. I left so i can be strong, so let me say this again." Aaron said

He took a step closer.

"DON'T. MESS. WITH. TIME!" Aaron said

Mustache Girl saw Aaron was being serious, she sighed.

"Fine, i won't. On one condition." Mustache Girl said

"Okay, what?" Aaron asked

"I come with you to help you get the Time Pieces or at least for moral support and stuff like that." Mustache Girl said

Aaron nodded reluctantly, Mustache Girl then started to hop around happily.

"YES! I get to travel around the world!" She said

"Only moral support, nothing else." Aaron said

Mustache Girl nodded, the portal opened and Aaron along with Mustache Girl walked through.

* * *

So, what did you think? I changed some stuff, like Mustache Girl is actually going to be nice this time. I figure with Mustache Girl being a bit of a person who's dealt with loneliness, she understands how Aaron feels about having no family with him. So she's going to be around, but the final boss will be very different. Just wait.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	3. Act 1 complete!

This is gonna be the end of Act 1, later we're moving on to Act 2.

* * *

Aaron sat down at the computer with Mustache Girl looking at the Roomba nearby, He was currently looking for any Time Rifts that might exist in Mafia Town. Unluckily, there was about three at the area. Aaron sighed and pulled out a handbook, he looked through it to find that Time Rifts can usually be found at certain location using a picture taken by the system. Aaron has to be fast, if he isn't, it could become more unstable and open into other timelines. He closes the book and gets up from the seat, he looked over to see the Roomba and Mustache Girl are looking at each other.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked

"Looking at your Roomba, interesting thing innit." She replied not looking away

"Okay but don't mess with it, it does have some form of sentience." Aaron explained

They continue to look at each other until the Roomba just whirred away, Aaron rolled his eyes and jumped out the window like usual. He had the pictures needed, so he has nothing to worry about. He lands on the island, he see's that it's pretty normal so far. After a bit of looking around, he finds one of them in a pipe, he knew it's easy to fit in thanks to weird Time Piece science or something like that. He touched it and got sucked in, after entering, he see's the Time Piece at the top and it would require some platforming. After many trial and tribulations, he made it to the top and grabbed it like he usually does. He then found himself back at the broken pipe again, Time Piece in hand. Aaron later found an old house, being the weirdo that he is, he goes in and finds an old picture but this was no ordinary picture. It had Mustache Girl's family in it, his eyes widen in shock.

"What?" He whispered to himself

Aaron pockets the picture and leaves the house, what happened all that time ago? He walks around and later finds the next Time Rift, this time in the Bazaar. In this one was filled with floating raccoons that were sleeping along with a whole bunch of other hazard, Aaron adjusted his hat in a determined manner. Nothing was gonna stop him from getting this Time Piece, after jumping and dodging his way through the hazard's and Sleeping Raccoons, he made it to the Time Piece. He grabbed it and made it back to the normal area, he smiled as he walked off to find another one.

After one hour

Aaron later found himself at a beach, he knew that is was here, he just didn't bother until after he grabbed some Pons along with a Time Piece from some golden vault. He went in and found it was different from most, it was actually more realistic. Aaron shook it off and looked around to find weird picture pieces, he saw that their was the Mafia Boss and his men during the search. When he was done, he was in a dark place with a single book in the middle. He grabbed and the cover said this.

[Mafia's Grand Voyage]

He raised an eyebrow and read it, back then apparently the Mafia Boss was a janitor at a factory with other Mafia. He actually dreamed of owning his own island and live the dream of being happy with his life, they left home in pursuit of the island on a boat of their very own. They had a bit of fun and relaxed during the trip, they soon found themselves at the island. They had taken it for their very own, Aaron looked at the book with a saddened stare. That was a dream of their's, he remembered what the barman said.

"He made our dreams come true."

Aaron closed the book and nodded, he was going to make them try to be a bit nicer to people rather than rule over them. He was then transported back to the normal world, book in hand. He put the book away with the photo and left the island and back to the ship, he saw Mustache Girl relaxing on a small pillow that was in front of the TV. Aaron walked over and handed her the picture he found, she looked at him surprised.

"Where did you-"

"Found it in an old house, look i know that your family left but i promise this." Aaron said

Aaron crouched and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get them back to you, everyone deserves some form of happy ending." Aaron said

Mustache Girl nodded with slight tears in her eyes, Aaron nodded and jumped out of the ship and back to Mafia town. He landed in an alleyway again, after looking around. He found that a Mafia was on a rocket, the Mafia looked at him.

"Ah, it is boy with pajama's! Listen here boy, Mafia is fastest Mafia in Mafia Town. So Mafia challenge you to race, do you accept?" He said/asked

Aaron simply nodded, both lined up at the start. As soon as the race started, Aaron and the Mafia were nearly a blur. Both were actually pretty fast despite one was running while the other was on a rocket, Aaron then had an idea. He started to twirl his sword as fast as he can in front of him, later in was fast enough to give him quite a bit of distance. He later made it to the end of the finish with the Mafia showing up a minute after him, the Mafia looked at Aaron angry.

"YOU BEAT ME!" He said

The Mafia then calmed down and looked at Aaron with a slight hint of aggression in his voice.

"You won fair and square against Mafia, so you get Time Piece." He said

Aaron got the Time Piece and teleported back up, he saw Mustache Girl was looking at the computer.

"You had fourty of these thing?" She asked

"Yes, i did until that one Mafia decided to open the door and cause all of it to fly out onto the planet." Aaron said

"Well that certainly is a kick in the knicker isn't it." Mustache Girl said

"Oh you have no idea." Aaron said

That's when a faint explosion was heard, Aaron looked out to see that the town was now a slight red. He looked at Mustache Girl, she sighed and waved her hand.

"I promised that i wouldn't try to kill or maim them, so you go and save them from destruction and all that." She said exasperated

Aaron nodded and jumped out the window, instead of an alleyway or an area out in the open. It was a building and the town had lava flowing everywhere along with some area's spouting it, his eyes then widened at that moment. He looked over to see a familiar Mafia member, it was the really silly looking. Aaron platformed across the area and avoided falling into the lava, he made it to the Silly Mafia member. The Silly Mafia then looked at Aaron.

"Oh it's cool alien wearing pajama's!" The Silly Mafia member said

"Just call me Aaron already, it's getting annoying being reminded of my pajama's!" Aaron said

"Oh, well okay Alien." The Mafia said

Aaron face palmed at that moment, he breathed in and out. He looked at the Silly Mafia member with a tired look.

"Close enough, tell them the situation." Aaron said

"Let Mafia explain, the situation is this. For some reason, all of the faucets that stopped lava from flowing was all turned on. Mafia knows that it wasn't Mustache Girl since she hasn't been around lately, it couldn't have been you since your too nice for that." The Silly Mafia explained

"Okay true, so you want me to turn off the faucets?" Aaron asked

"To put it short, yes." The Silly Mafia said

Aaron then gave the silliest salute he can.

"Aye aye captain!" Aaron said

He then put on a determined smirk, he platformed across the lava with the occasional dipping into lava (only burning his clothes a little bit). He had first turned off on on a two story building, the next was on it's on platform for some reason, the third was on a patio a little down from the docks, he found another was at the light house in the middle of the lava ocean (He was super afraid for his life at that moment), the last one was on the bell tower. He smacked the final one with all of his strength as the heat was starting to make him tired, it all turned back to normal after he closed the last one off. He jumped down from the bell tower and landed to a happy group of Mafia, that's when the leader of the Mafia walked through the crowd.

"You child, you helped Mafia?" He asked

"Yeah, i did." Aaron said

"Why? We tried to hurt little children, we were not nice to child." The Mafia Boss asked/said

"It was the right thing to do, i know why you guys came here but i have to say this." Aaron said

Aaron pointed to the ocean.

"You caused a lot of problems for this town when you arrived, so i want you guys to make up for it by being nicer." Aaron said

"Really? Well, we'll try." The Mafia Boss said

"Of course you will, so you have any Time Pieces on you?" Aaron asked

"You mean magical hourglass? Yeah, Mafia does." He said

He then gave Aaron the Time Piece, he smiled as he shook the Mafia's hand.

"Glad to be of service, now i just need to find the next area." Aaron said looking away

That's when his shoulder was tapped, he looked to see the Mafia Boss holding out a flyer.

"This arrived on island yesterday, maybe you'll find another there." The Mafia Boss said

Aaron took the flyer, he read the words with a eyebrow raised.

[Dead Bird Studio's]

"Are you sure about this?" Aaron asked

"You help Mafia, Mafia will help you out. You friend of Mafia now, Mafia is going to be better than they were." The Mafia Boss said

Aaron nodded, he felt a bit tired. He waved goodbye as the portal opened and he stepped through it, he was then back on the ship. Was tired, sweating, and wanting food with a side of water. He walked to the kitchen and made some food with Mustache Girl eating also, he slowly got up and walked to the Living Room. He passed out then and there, he fell right to the ground asleep. Mustache Girl shook her head playfully, she put a small blanket she found on Aaron along with the cushion under his head.

"Sweet dreams, you did good today." Mustache Girl said

He'll go there tomorrow, for now, rest.

* * *

That's the end of Act 1, i did change some events along with some mechanics. The Hat mechanic is strange and makes since but we're going with the story rather than the mechanic's of a game, interesting on how the Mafia Boss is not a jar but rather still a whole person right? I did change some moments and didn't really talk about some things in too much detail, so their's all of that jazz explained.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	4. Act 2: Lights! Camera! Stardom!

Yep, Act 2 is here. Enjoy the weirdness.

* * *

[Act 2: Lights! Camera! Stardom~!]

Aaron woke up from his rest to find Mustache Girl looking at the planet in thought, he got up and walked over to which Mustache Girl slightly noticed.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Aaron asked

"My family, i still have no idea where in the world they are." Mustache Girl said

"You'll find them sooner or later, i just know it." Aaron said

Mustache Girl nodded slowly, Aaron walked over to the door and jumped out of the ship. He later landed in front of a large building in the middle of the desert, he walked to find that the area had a bunch of birds in it. On the left side was some bird looking thing wearing a conductor's outfit and on the right was a penguin that was dressed pretty much like the disco era, currently both parties were arguing with each other.

"This studio isn't big enough for the two of us, DJ Groooooves! Movies here should be made by real bird, not moon penguins!" The conductor bird? said in a Scottish accent

"Says the guy with no eyes along with sharp teeth and looks nothing like a bird. Besides that, we'll win that Annual Bird Movie Award, as we have new movie props that will beat your Express Owls!" Said the penguin in a jazz singer like voice who you could guess was DJ Grooves

"Oh is that so? Well have have new movie props also and i am a bird gosh dangit!" The conductor bird said

The Owl Express birds and the Moon Penguins. Both parties both had a grand total of five Time Pieces, both parties at that moment realized that they had the same props.

"Oh you lousy little peck neck, you copied our props!" The conductor bird said

"US?! You copied ours darling, so it looks like your the 'peck neck' Conductor." DJ Grooves said with a smirk on his face

The Conductor than started to get red in the face and stomped his foot down in anger.

"Away with ye! We're going to be the best movie this side of the planet has ever seen!" Conductor said

"OH IT IS ON DARLING!" DJ Grooves said

Both side went into their theaters, Aaron sighed and shook his head.

"This was really stupid to see." Aaron said

"Agreed." The receptionist said

Aaron then looked at him confused, he sounded like someone from Brooklyn, he sounds like he would be on the internet making videos or something like that. Aaron shrugged it off and decided that he would go through the vents, he broke it open and suddenly a piece of paper appeared before him saying that he got a fine of seven thousand Pons. He only was two hundred on him at the moment, he looks down depressed at the fact now he owes money.

"Oh, i forgot to mention, going in there will get you fined. Should have said that first but eh to you it's probably nothing." The Receptionist said

"Well looks like i have no choice but to go in, i need to get my stuff back." Aaron said

"I try to getting out of dealing with stuff like this buuuut looks i deal with it anyways." The Receptionist said with a little sass in his voice

Aaron rolled his eyes and crawled through the vent, after getting through the vents. He lands just in time to see the Time Piece was being carried by some birds over on a platform operated by a switch, is it just him or are these problem's are getting stupider to solve. After getting across, he made sure to not get caught by any bird in the studio. There was a few close calls but he got away in time, then came a problem. There was a bunch of security cam's in the way, nearby was a cardboard box. That's when he had an idea, he hopped in to the box and placed a small sign nearby saying to kick it across the hall. One of the people working at the studio saw the sign and the box, they kicked it across the camera's at high speed. Aaron hopped out of the box, proud of problem solving skill. He later found himself right behind DJ Grooves as he was ranting about some replica of a trophy, Aaron stood there like a deer in headlights.

"This will be my trophy soon! As soon as i win the Awards that is, thought how will i win since Conductor has the same props as i do." DJ Groove said

That's when he turned around to see Aaron, he looked at him silent for a few moments.

"Oh, you must have heard my 'little' rant if i'm correct?" DJ Grooves asked

"Yes." Aaron replied

DJ Grooves then looked over Aaron, he looked all around him. DJ Grooves then stood in front of Aaron with a flipper on his non-existent chin.

"You know, i see that your a small child with a big heart of gold. Possibly a hero of some kind, someone who know's right from wrong if i'm correct?" DJ Grooves asked

"Probably." Aaron said

DJ Grooves then looked at Aaron's eyes, he smirked a little.

"I think i have a deal for you, i think your my ticket to winning and these weird hourglass things seem to be important to you." DJ Grooves said

"So what your getting at?" Aaron asked

"I'm saying that if you help me with my movies, then you get these things back afterwards." DJ Grooves said

"Oh, okay then." Aaron said

He then noticed Aaron was wearing pajama's, he then shook his head slowly.

"That outfit won't do darling, i think that maybe you could use a change of clothes?" He asked

"Yes, yes i do." Aaron said

That's when DJ Grooves got out a clothing rack, he looked over at Aaron.

"I want you to choose the clothes that speak to you the most." DJ Grooves said

Aaron looked at the clothes, after a bit of picking a choosing. Aaron chose his clothes, which we're for some odd reason were exactly like his normal clothes. Aaron then put them on behind a dressing curtain, later he came out in his new clothes. Aaron was now wearing a new white t-shirt with blue jeans, he had a green overcoat with a hood on it, he had black strap shoes, he even had a little star necklace as a bonus accessory along with some black fingerless gloves. DJ Grooves looked at Aaron in awe as Aaron adjusted the fingerless gloves.

"Darling you look magnificent!" DJ Grooves said

Aaron rubbed the back of his head as he gained a bright red blush and a smile, that's when DJ Grooves noticed the fine.

"Oh, let me take care of that!" DJ Grooves said

He then paid the seven thousand Pons, he looked at Aaron with a smile.

"I've got to admit, you really didn't want to get caught by those other birds did you?" He asked

"Weeelllll, getting a bigger fine would be a lot worse. Heck, i had to use a box to get across a hall of camera's." Aaron said

DJ Grooves nodded, he then pulled out a camera and a background.

"First, we need to make you an official bird!" DJ Grooves said

"So we can be birds of the feather?" Aaron asked with a wink

DJ Grooves chuckled a little at the pun, Aaron stood in front of the camera and smiled as wide as he could. When the picture was taken, DJ Grooves nodded at it.

"Good job, now you'll be getting to work tomorrow." DJ Grooves said

That's when he left, Aaron was about the leave also when Conductor walked up to him with a frown on his face.

"Oh your working with that filthy peck neck now are ye!" Conductor said

"Yes, why are as-"

"Well little man, your gonna be working on my movies as well. You got that laddie?!" He said/yelled

Aaron nodded as quickly as he can, Conductor then smirked.

"Welcome aboard laddie! Hold our prop and come to work tomorrow as your helping us now, so have a nice day." He said happily

That's when he gave Aaron the Time Piece, Conductor then walked away as the portal opened up behind Aaron. Aaron was confuse on what happened, he then shrugged and took his pajama's with him back home.

* * *

That's the start of Act 2, hope you enjoyed the references or something akin to that.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	5. Conductor's path

Yeah, each path for this Act will have their own chapters.

* * *

Aaron had arrived back on the ship to Mustache Girl in the kitchen, she walked out to see Aaron in his new clothes.

"Well look at you, new clothes and all that." She said

"Yeah, they're actually pretty similar to my original clothes. The necklace and the fingerless gloves are new, other than that, the same." Aaron said

She nods as Aaron sits down on the cushion, he looks at the Time Pieces on a little monitor he carries.

[11/40 Time Pieces acquired]

Aaron sighs as he puts the monitor away, he knows that the ship by now should have unlocked the bedroom. That's when Aaron heard some whirring, he noticed that the bedroom door actually unlocked when he got back from Mafia Town after the whole lava thing but he passed out before he even checked after the whole heat thing.

"Well, i guess i should look in there." Aaron said

He walked in there to see the room was pretty normal as usual, the pillow fort still exists. Aaron smiles as he sees a small photo on his desk, it's of him and his mother before he left for combat training. He then walks out of the room, not before taking one last glance at the Photo. He then walks out of the window as per usual, he then lands on Conductor's train and hear's the Conductor's voice.

"Oh hello laddie!"

Aaron looks to see the Conductor was in the same area as him, he had a small pocket watch out. Aaron walks over to Conductor.

"I was getting a bit bored waiting here for ya, so you got the prop?" He asked

That's when Aaron pulled out a replica of a Time Piece, he then hands it to Conductor.

"Glad you brought it, it seems a bit less shiny than usual but we can use the other prop for that." He said

Aaron rolled his eyes a little at that, he really needs to learn some manners. The whistle blows and the train moves, Aaron's never been on a train before, so this is actually pretty cool for him. His closes his eyes as he feels the wind go through his hair, he opens them and looks at Conductor.

"So about that script?" Aaron asked

"Oh that? It's not done yet, you go and have a look around while i get it ready. I'll call for you and we can get this movie started!" Conductor said

Aaron shrugged as he walked inside, Conductor went back to looking at the scenery in the meantime, which is quite nice despite being in a desert.

Train, inside

Aaron had entered in and was immediately stopped of his exploring by a blackbird wearing a trench-coat, he was intimidated a little by his size but he's faced tougher challenges.

"Can i help you?" Aaron asked

"Yes, i believe we have not met fellow owl." The bird said in a deep gruff voice

"I'm technically not an owl, i'm sort of a human." Aaron said

"Really? Do you have an official Owl License?" The bird asked

Aaron rolled his eyes, he pulled it out of his coat pocket. He knew from training that to always keep your identity on you, he didn't understand why until after reading a book of what not to do. Apparently, someone who also trained there went to a planet for a mission and was arrested about an hour after arriving since he left his license in the glove compartment of his ship. Needless to say, it was the reason why it was trained nowadays, the bird looked it over and nodded.

"Hmm, i see. Well, what was your Uncle's Sister's maiden name?" The bird asked

Aaron raised an eyebrow, this guy was asking for information. He does realize that he barely even knows him but then again he could be a detective. So he should probably be honest.

"My Uncle doesn't have a Sister which you would mean an Aunt and also i don't have an Uncle." Aaron said

His mother was an only child, he does have a little sister back at home but he left when she was one year old, barely even able to talk. He's wondering how she's doing, he puts the thought out of mind and focuses on the mission at hand.

"Ah i see, so you don't have an Uncle or an Aunt?" He asked getting a sort of clue from the situation

"Yes, my mom was an only child." Aaron said

The bird nodded and walked away, Aaron shrugged at that and continued on his path. Later he was stopped by another one of those birds, Aaron sighed internally.

"Can i help you?" Aaron asked

"Yes, you can. Did you know that pets provide stress relief and improve self-confidence?" The bird said

"Sort of, it's debatable in my opinion." Aaron said

"Well did you ever have a childhood pet?" He asked

"No, we could never afford one but i do have a Roomba on my ship, i call him John." Aaron said

"Ah John is a great name for a pet, but it's sad you never had a childhood pet." The bird said

Then he walked away, Aaron secretly was confused at their actions. He left for the next area, knowing that more awaited. As he was asked questions as he explored around the train, he answered them honestly. When he was asked about a superhero name, he went with Hat Man. He signed some terms and conditions which for some odd reason had the name 'A Hat in Time: Twisted Fate'. Later he was in an area with a bunch of those birds, he sighed and adjusted his hat. He managed to sneak by them using clever tricks he learned from school and his training on vertical movement. He later made it past them and sneaked into the door, inside it was the front of the train which was basically what controlled every part of the train. It was empty for some odd reason, he found a present in the middle of the room. He walked over and opened it, inside it was a magnifying glass. He looked at it confused, he shrugged as he put it away. That's when he noticed a dial phone ringing, it's weird how he didn't see it on his way in but he doesn't care enough about how it got there. He walked over to it and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Aaron asked

"Is this Aaron?" A scratchy distorted voice asked

"Yes, who's asking?" Aaron asked

"I'm the one who gave you the present, i think you should head back to the caboose. You might have a visitor, you should say hi... before they're dead." The voice said

Aaron's face contorted into a frown with a menacing look, his eyes darted into the phone.

"You think you can intimidate me, listen up here pal. I have a certain set of skills, skills which i acquired over a long period of combat training. If you leave me and everyone else alone, i'll let you go. But if you don't, i will find out where you are, i will hunt you down... and i will arrest you. Understand?" Aaron asked

The line was silent, Aaron smirked inwardly until the voice said this.

"You better hurry."

The call ended, Aaron's face turned into one of a grave determination. He placed the phone down and pulled out the magnifying glass, he kept it on his side as he walked out. He managed to sneak by the birds again, they were cracking 'jokes', he has no idea on how those are actually jokes. When he made it back, for some odd reason some guy was wearing a black cloak and on the ground was..... a dead body. Aaron trembled a little, he never thought he would see a dead body. He looked at the figure, Aaron connected the dots.

"STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM!" Aaron yelled

The figure threw down a smoke bomb, Aaron coughed and after it cleared. The figure was gone, that's when the Conductor bursts through the door.

"Laddie, i heard you yell something. What's going on?" Conductor asked

"For one, someone was just... murdered." Aaron said

The Conductor stepped back in shock, he then said this.

"A-a-a-a MURDER?!?!" Conductor said

"Yes, i did manage to catch a glimpse of who did but they escaped afterward." Aaron said

"Well, who was it?" Conductor asked

"Some guy in a black cloak, anyways, get everyone in here." Aaron said

That's when everyone was gathered into the room where the body was everyone was freaked out while Aaron looked over the body, The Conductor was confused. He looked down and tapped his foot, Aaron huffed in annoyance.

"The weapon was a knife, that's all we know besides what the killer looked like. We don't have a suspect, we don't have anyone with a motive. So, i think the best course of action is for me to look for the killer while a group of people tries to cover every single part of the train." Aaron said

"Strange, who would do this?" Conductor asked

Aaron got up and looked at Conductor over his shoulder, he had a determined look on his face.

"No idea, but we have to find him before the train stops. So, anyone have any idea's on how to cover our bases?" Aaron said looking around

There was some mumbling in the crowds, that's when the blackbirds walked up.

"We're CAW, the Crow Agent Watch, we came here to see if anyone might be suspicious. So we monitored everyone here, so the question is what could have stopped you from being a suspect?" One of the agents said

Everyone mumbled a little, Aaron looked back at the body. He really wished this didn't happen, Aaron then looked at the agent.

"Your right, what would have stopped me from being suspect to do this. Well, i'll tell you, i don't want to hurt people. I only do it if i have to, why would i kill someone i wouldn't even have a grudge with or even at all? I'm too nice of a kid to do that plus i carry a foam sword, not a knife." Aaron explained

More mumbles, they then agreed that Aaron wasn't a suspect. Aaron smiled a little, that's when it changed quickly to a determined look.

"Listen, we need to cover our bases. Since the Express Owls know their way around, i suggest that each one goes with a CAW member. I meanwhile will look around on the top in case he's hiding out there, understood?" Aaron said

Everyone nodded, Conductor has some walkie-talkies for this kind of situation. Everyone disbanded as Aaron went on top of the train, he treaded carefully as he was on the top. He kept looking around, that's when he got out the walkie-talkie.

"Aaron here, nobody has been seen up here yet. Anyone else see the suspect yet?" Aaron said

"No, none of us have yet... we'll keep looking. Keep us updated till then." The walkie-talkie said

Aaron sighed, he put away the walkie-talkie and continued on his way. The wind picked up with some dust, Aaron put his arm in front of his face so dust wouldn't cover his glasses. He later saw someone, he squinted his eyes a little through the dust. That's when the dust stopped blowing, revealing it to be the suspect. Aaron's eyes widened, he pulled out the walkie-talkie.

"I FOUND HIM, PERSUING HIM NOW!" Aaron said

"Roger that, we'll keep him from entering."

Aaron put it away and began to run after the figure which caused them to notice Aaron and they ran away, the case went on as Aaron was determined. Aaron pulled out the foam sword and threw it, it hit the figures face causing it to stumble a bit. Aaron grabbed him after he grabbed the foam sword and put it away, he was angry at this guy for basically killing someone innocent.

"You under arrest for the murder of an Express Owl, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of bird law. You have the right to remain silent and a right to a bird attorney." Aaron said

That's when he pulled out the walkie-talkie again, with a smirk on his face, he said this.

"Nabbed the suspect."

Later, everyone was back in the caboose. The figure was tied up with Aaron keeping an eye on them, the Conductor was nearby them.

"So, let's see who this murderer really is." Conductor said

The hood was pulled back to reveal... DJ Grooves? Aaron was shocked to see him, Aaron then got really angry.

"WHY WOULD YOU KILL SOMEONE?!" Aaron asked

"Actually, i'm not dead."

Aaron looked over to see the Express Owl was fine, he held the knife.

"The knife isn't real, he just told me to play dead with the knife. I just went along with it since i was super tired anyways." The Express Owl said

Aaron blinked at this, he looked at DJ Grooves.

"I decided to help Conductor out just this once, so i decided that i would help him make this Murder Mystery truly exciting." DJ Grooves explained

Aaron looked at Conductor suspicious, he nodded at Aaron.

"That was the idea, but great acting, i could really see that you were scared and angry." Conductor said impressed

"I thought all of that was real, well shows what i know." Aaron said with a bit of a grumble at the end

Aaron sighed as the train came to a stop, he rested at the area. It was a bit emotionally exhausting, Conductor tossed him the Time Piece. Not that it mattered that much, he went through too much trouble to just get this one. It was gonna get a whole lot worse from here.

Later

Aaron was about to get on the train again when he was stopped by the Badge Seller, he looked at him with a smile.

"Nice to see you again, so what you got this time?" Aaron said

"Well, i have only one badge and some object." The Badge seller said

"What are they?" Aaron asked

The Badge Seller brought out the badge (Which had a blue fireball on it) and some sort of grappling hook.

"Oooh, so what's the Badge?" Aaron asked

"It's the Projectile Badge, it allows you to fire out a beam of energy, all you have to do to charge it is use willpower. That's how it works after all." The Badge Seller explained

Aaron nodded, he then looked at the grappling hook.

"So what's that thing called?" Aaron asked

"It's called the Hookshot, it's from some strange land that i was exploring once. I found it in some old chest that was in a forest, i took it. If you want to buy both, you'll have to give me, in total, four hundred Pons." The Badge Seller explained once again

"I'll take both." Aaron said

Aaron was handed the Hookshot and the Badge, Aaron equipped the badge to the sword for some odd reason. Instead of sticking to it, it went into it. Aaron raised an eyebrow, the sword suddenly gained a small blue outline and then it stopped. Aaron had an idea, he aimed it at the sky. Suddenly a blue sword made of energy was launched out of it, Aaron looked at the sword with wide eyes.

"Somehow, the Badge must have been absorbed into the sword and gave it the ability to fire a beam whenever you want rather than switch out a Badge each time. That reminds me of something, i have a gift for you." The Badge Seller said

"Oh? What is it?" Aaron asked

That's when Aaron was tossed a small handle. It had a red button on top, he looked at the Badge Seller confused.

"Press the button when you're in a situation where you need to speed away from something or just use it to get across long distances. Either way, use it." The Badge Seller said

Aaron looked at the thing he was given, he shrugged and put it into his coat pocket. Aaron heard that it was time to go and said goodbye to the Badge Seller, he got back on the train and it started to move again. An hour later, Conductor said this.

"Alright, this action movie is going to be the bomb." Conductor said with a chuckle 

Aaron raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off as a pun since it probably was going to have explosions in it. That's the reason that they are using the train, right? Aaron walked inside, everyone was talking amongst themselves though he did overhear someone asking about the explosive that they loaded on the train. Aaron just shrugged it off as someone being a bit clueless about what was going on, Aaron noticed that the door was barred and the only way to open it was with a switch that could only be pulled with some sort of grappling hook for some odd reason. He didn't question it and opened the door using his Hookshot, that's when suddenly alarms started to blare loudly, causing everyone in the room to freak out a little. That's when a screen came down and Conductors mug was on it.

"Okay, Laddie, you activated the train's self-destruct system." Conductor said

Aaron got an angry look on his face, why would he do this?

"WHY WOULD YOU HAVE A SELF DESTRUCT SYSTEM ON A CARGO TRAIN?!?!" Aaron asked angrily

"For the action movie. To turn it off though, you have to get to the front of the train. Luckily, the self-destruct system gives you a forty second head start, so you better start moving OR ELSE I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PLATTER MADE FROM THE BLOWN UP TRAIN IF YE SURVIVE!" Conductor explained/yelled

That's when the screen went back into its compartment, that's when Aaron heard a female automatic voice say this.

"2 minutes and 0 seconds until this train blows up, better hurry!"

Aaron than adjusted his hat and ran through the door, he was not gonna die before he saw his mother. Aaron got to the next car but now it was more precarious, almost like a nuclear factory. Aaron growled in anger, he then started to run again. Jumping and dodging through the obstacles, as he kept running. He went through more and more obstacles. He went through fire and flames, jumped over rivers and valley's somehow made. He even ran through something like a dimensional barrier, as he ran. He saw an older version of himself, he had a robot arm and a scar over his right eye, he had a strange blue and grey sword in his hand. He had dog-like ears on his head, currently, he was looking at him confused.

"I think i'm in the wrong story, better get back to mine." He said with a voice similar to Aaron's

He then ran faster than Aaron, said person was confused at what just happened. He ignored that odd moment and kept running. Suddenly, he noticed that the train was getting smaller as it went on. Aaron remembered that contraption he was given, he then got it out and pressed the button. It then turned into a red motorcycle with his green hat design on the sides, Aaron revved the engine and off he went. Going much faster than he went before, using the Hookshot he had to get over certain gaps. That's when he heard this which froze his blood.

"1 minute left, you're doomed if you survive this."

Aaron was starting to get annoyed at this, Aaron than drove even faster. Pumping the gas up past eleven, he made it to the front. Turning the motorcycle back to normal and running with the moment he had left, he jumped and grabbed the lever. Pulling it down as he collapsed, turning the number off at the twenty-second mark. The Conductor arrived and saw Aaron on the ground, tired and nearly passed out.

"THAT WAS AMAZING LADDIE~!" Conductor said

Aaron got up, he was wanting to cry. He can't get angry right now, he almost died. All for what? Some stupid movie, he just walked over to Conductor with his hood up while he had a slash across his shirt from barely missing one of the blades in one of the obstacles, the back of the coat a little torn and burnt from the flaming spikes.

"Oh, here you go laddie." He said, lazily throwing the Time Piece down

Aaron grabbed it, lazily did the pose and just didn't care. He slowly trudged out the door, Conductor noticing that he wasn't as energetic.

"Laddie?" He asked, actually concerned

"Conductor, i-i'm just a bit tired. Listen, i... i've got to go lay down for a bit." Aaron said, trying to hide the sadness in his voice

Aaron left with a limp, he used the Time Piece to get back up to the ship. Conductor looked at the door concerned, he then looked back at the counter.

"How badly did i just screw up?" Conductor asked no one

Meanwhile

Aaron arrived back on the ship, Mustache Girl was chilling on the couch when she saw him in his current state with his head down.

"Aaron, what the 'eck happened to you?" Mustache Girl asked concerned

Aaron than broke down and cried, Mustache Girl ran over and hugged him. Comforting him a bit as he sobbed his little heart out, Mustache Girl calmly shushing him.

"Ssh, it's okay. You're here now." Mustache Girl said

"Why, why did i lose those Time Pieces? I should have just paid the guy but no, i just had to be a smart aleck." Aaron cried out with a bawl

"Listen, those Mafia guys are jerks. You made them into better people, now tell me what happened?" Mustache Girl said/asked

Back on the planet

Conductor was looking at himself in the mirror with his hat nearby in his office, he had to apologize to the Express Owls after the whole train thing along with paying all the bills along with closing that weird interdimensional portal (He saw a girl with black hair with red tip wearing a red cloak running past with petals going behind her). He noticed that Aaron was so tired after the train thing, and the murder mystery didn't help either. All of that was forced on the kid, he didn't, no shouldn't have had to go through all of that. He sighed as somehow, a tear went down his cheek.

"How badly did i hurt him?" Conductor asked

"Pretty badly in my opinion." A familiar voice said

Conductor looked over and saw DJ Grooves, leaning on the doorway.

"Listen, i helped you with the Murder Mystery because i though everyone and i mean everyone was informed about it. But you didn't tell the kid, you literally made him think he witnessed a murder. On top of that, you made the kid run through an entire obstacle course that could have killed him. What the heck is wrong with you Conductor?" DJ Grooves asked

"Grooves, i just was making a movie." Conductor said

"At what cost? Listen, i'm giving the kid a break on my movies. He won't be dealing with the stuff you put him through." DJ Grooves said

DJ Grooves than left the room, Conductor looked back at the mirror.

"Maybe i was a bit too overzealous." Conductor said

"Maybe your not being overzealous?" Said a mysterious voice

Conductor looked behind him and he then had a look of terror on his face.

Back on the ship

Aaron was sleeping on his bed in his pajama's, currently, Mustache Girl was in the living room on the couch with his repaired clothes on the seat next to her. Thinking about what Aaron told her, she then frowned angrily as she slowly walked over to the door. She jumped out and managed to land into where Dead Bird Studios was, she slowly went into the town. Everyone was having a good time, she had her hood up as she sat at a table. That's when DJ Grooves walked into the area, he saw Mustache Girl and walked over. He sat in front of her, Mustache Girl looked at DJ Grooves.

"You DJ Grooves?" She asked

"Heard of me?" He replied

"No, only from a friend. You know him." Mustache Girl said

"I'm gonna guess it's Aaron." DJ Grooves said

Mustache Girl nodded, DJ Grooves sighed.

"You heard about what happened?" DJ Grooves asked

"Yeah, i heard about what HE did." Mustache Girl spat with venom in her voice

"I talked to him about it, seems he learning that this is a kid that he was dealing with. I hope he's okay." DJ Grooves said

"After having a mental breakdown, he's kind of okay." Mustache Girl said

Both sat in silence for a bit, Mustache Girl sighed.

"I want to ask you something." Mustache Girl asked

"I'm gonna guess it's not an autograph, so lay it on me darling." DJ Grooves said

* * *

Yep, that's gonna be left a mystery until next time.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	6. DJ Grooveses path

We're gonna be done with this act soon, stuff's happened.

* * *

Aaron was currently eating something, he had to deal with a lot of things while he helped Conductor. He had to endure a murder mystery, running around a train that was slowly being destroyed and was sick of running around doing stuff that most kids wouldn't be doing. He wished he could go home but no.. some jerk had to open the hatch and caused all of the Time Pieces to fall onto the planet because he was a being a bit of a smart aleck. He could have been with his mom and little sister but no, he has to run around fighting people and trying not to die for one moment. All he wants is to go home, have some of his mom's famous food, laugh with his little sister, be a kid again and not fight on some alien planet for whatever reason.

'Why can't life be easy?' Aaron thought to himself sadly

Aaron got up and put his dishes in the sink, letting it be washed later. Not feeling up to doing it for now. He didn't know where Mustache Girl was, maybe going back to Mafia Town and checking up on it since he hasn't lately. Aaron breathed in and out, he walked out the door. Letting himself fall to the world again, he landed in a cityscape. He walked over to a stage that DJ Grooves was on, DJ Grooves heard his footsteps and turned around. He smiled warmly, he walked around a put a flipper around Aaron's shoulder.

"Alright Aaron, all you need to do today is impress the public. Show them that spirit you have, that's all you need to do. Afterward, you take a good break and we get back to it. How's that sound?" DJ Grooves said/asked

"Good, i guess." Aaron said with a small shrug

DJ Grooves nodded, Aaron than noticed something strange. He didn't say or call him darling once and he also called him by his actual name, he didn't say anything as it might cause problems. Aaron shrugged and walked around, making himself look pretty good. He saved a puppy, fought some thugs and actually gave them some food and Pons afterward just to be nice, played a card game that was too easy. The final event was him doing some amazing poses that actually caused the crowd to go wild with cheers. He now had a fan club, some endorsements, even a TV show as him as his alter ego Hat Man (Strangely, Aaron noted that was the same thing he answered to that CAW Agent back in the train). Aaron afterward chilled in a building a couple miles from the area, Aaron was hanging out with DJ Grooves in an area he rented for a little bit for the development of the movies. They just talked about some pretty nice stuff, Aaron got to know DJ Grooves a little bit and DJ Grooves did the same while having some nice food and drinks. Later, they were back at the place. The area was like one big party, there was some Express Owls there for some odd reason wearing some pretty nice band gear.

"We actually quit working for Conductor after the whole Train nearly blowing up thing, so we decided to work with DJ Grooves who doesn't insult us and put us in danger. We get pretty good pay, to be perfectly honest." One of them explained

Aaron nodded, understanding the reasons that they quit. DJ Grooves walked up with... Mustache Girl wearing the same outfit as the Express Owls?

"Mustache Girl?" Aaron asked genuinely surprised

"Yep, i decided to help out with this movie after what happened with that jerk." Mustache Girl said with a huge grin on her face

"Yeah, she explained the situation. I'm more than glad to give you those Time Pieces that i have, if it's to get back home, i more than understand." DJ Grooves said happily

"Wh-why thank you, so what do i need to do Grooves?" Aaron asked feeling a lot better

"Glad you asked, you need to put on this outfit right here, and lead Mustache Girl along with the Owls around the city. Then we pop the giant golden orbs with our 'props' and then we end it there. You got this?" DJ Grooves explained as he pulled out an outfit along with asking

Aaron gave a silly salute and took the outfit, he spun around and by some miracle. He was in the outfit, he then took the baton and lead them around the city. Filled to the brim with cheer and happiness while Mustache Girl was having a good time, he signed autographs, took pictures with people. He even got flowers along with compliments, he answered some questions (Even though some of them were about him and Mustache Girl relationship) and went he arrived back at DJ Grooves. They fired off some fireworks and opened the golden orb containing the Time Pieces. Aaron grabbed them and did the most amazing pose while saying this.

"GO PENGUINS!"

The fireworks went off behind him with shimmering colors, Aaron was smiling brightly as he landed. DJ Grooves ran up to him and put him on his shoulder with a large grin on his face.

"Now that's the darling that i know!" DJ Grooves said

After everything was said and done, Aaron and Mustache Girl returned back to the ship. DJ Grooves looking up at the sky as they both went up in a beam of light, he smiled a little.

"Kids got plenty of spirit despite going through so much, glad i could help darling." DJ Grooves said

He left, the wind blowing behind him with his coat billowing gracefully as he hummed a little song.

* * *

Another chapter down, now i know that Conductor seems like a jerk in this story but he'll get his redemption later.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	7. The fight over a new foe

A lot of hesitation and mystery is gonna go on.

* * *

Aaron was in on his ship, eating breakfast with Mustache Girl. He was thinking over about the past couple days he's been here, it's been exciting, to say the least sure. But he's halfway there, halfway to getting the ability to go back home. He thought about the questions people asked about him and Mustache Girl, he blushed a little about the dating ones. Mustache Girl notices this and tilts her head a little.

"What's up with you?" She asked

Aaron suddenly snaps out of his thoughts and rubs the back of his head a little.

"Nothing, nothing." Aaron said

Mustache Girl looked at Aaron silently for a couple of moments, she then shrugged and went back to eating. After her and Aaron were finished eating, they put the dishes in the sink and washed them. They went to the living room, suddenly the phone was ringing. Aaron picked it up and lifted it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Aaron asked

"Darling is that you?" DJ Grooves asked in a panicked tone

"Yeah, what's up Grooves?" Aaron asked, now concerned

"Listen, Conductor's gone crazy after i won. He won't stop asking about those Time Pieces, he knows what they can do." DJ Grooves said full of fear

Aaron's eyes widen at this, Aaron then gets a serious look on his face.

"Where is he?" Aaron asked

"In the studio's basement, i am also. Hurry before he-"

Aaron hears a door being kicked down and DJ Grooves screaming, he hears him be forcefully dragged away. That's when he hears heavy breathing, Aaron then looks at the phone angrily.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked

"Get here or else the penguin gets it." A deep voice said

That line hangs up, Aaron puts it back on the receiver and looks at Mustache Girl.

"We have to get to Dead Bird Studio's, now." Aaron said seriously

Mustache Girl nods, both go out the window and land in front of the studio. Aaron kicks the doors in and they both run inside, they got around the studio. Dodging the security force that Conductor set up, later they arrived at where Conductor was. Aaron opened the door and walked through, his hands both on the foam sword. The room was dark, suddenly it lights up. DJ Grooves is knocked out and tied up, he was in a cage hanging from the ceiling. Conductor was on a throne made of trophies, he hopped down and chuckled evilly.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." Conductor said

"Cut the crap, let go of DJ Grooves and stop this madness now!" Aaron said

"And why would i? You've been nothing but a little pain to deal with, you are nothing but a weakling." Conductor said

Aaron stopped, he looked down, he remembered some stuff from his past.

 _Flashback 1_

 _Aaron was doing some push-ups with a Drill instructor that seemed to be a huge jerk looking at him with a nasty look._

 _"You want to protect your family, but yet you're so weak!" He yelled_

 _Aaron kept doing push-ups, later stopping and falling to the ground._

 _"Awww, what's the matter? Weakling, i should just kick you out right now." The instructor said_

 _Aaron groaned and did more push-ups, as the Drill instructor kept calling him a weakling._

 _Flashback 2_

 _Aaron was being beaten up by some older kids, some blood was dripping down his nose as the older kids nastily chuckled._

 _"What a weak loser!" One of them said_

 _"Yeah, can't even defend himself!" Another said_

 _Aaron cried a little as they kept laughing and called him a weakling._

 _Flashbacks end_

Those memories kept repeating, over and over. He looked at Conductor with the most rage induced look.

"I'M NOT WEAK, YOU ARE!" Aaron yelled in anger

Aaron then started to fight Conductor with Mustache Girl charging in after him, Conductor kept trying to stab him with real knives. Used explosions to try to hurt him and Mustache Girl, for one moment. He had to fight him alone, Aaron was tired as Mustache Girl was knocked out after an explosion hit her, she was in a cage near DJ Grooves.

"Hey Laddie, getting a bit tired there aren't you?" Conductor said

Aaron then charged up some energy in his foam sword and slashed it, creating a wave of energy. Conductor was hit and knocked to the ground, he got back up and held the knife tightly as he looked down.

 _"I could really see that you were scared and angry."_ Conductor remembered

 _"THAT WAS AMAZING LADDIE~!"_ Conductor remembered again

Conductor just held the knife, Aaron didn't attack him as he saw that he was conflicted.

"I'm, i'm sorry laddie." Conductor said

Aaron was surprised, Conductor suddenly had tears streaming down his face somehow.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, i was just so caught up with the movie making." Conductor said

He dropped the knife, Aaron just heard it clatter to the ground.

"That i forgot that you were just a kid, i." Conductor said

He then dropped to his knees, crying his heart out.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Conductor cried out

Conductor was then looking at the ground with his hands on it, he just started to pound his fist on the ground.

"I WAS TOO OVERZEALOUS AND I HURT YOU BY MISTAKE!" He cried out

Aaron walked over and hugged Conductor, it caused him to stop crying loudly.

"I forgive you, just, don't do anything too dangerous again, okay?" Aaron said/asked

Conductor just hugged him back with a smile, that's when purple fire started to go off his body. He pushed Aaron away as he started to writhe in agony.

"You were more useless than i thought." A strange voice said

Conductor just kept screaming in agony as a mysterious figure cloaked in purple appeared.

"You didn't even have the guts to kill him, looks like i'll just have to use your rage for the job." The figure said

That's when the fire went off him as Conductor passed out, it then formed into something like Conductor. It had an evil grin as he grabbed the knife and transformed it into more of a demented form.

"Sorry laddie, i have to end you, but that's showbiz after all!" Evil Conductor yelled

That's when it began its attack, the figure disappeared as Aaron dodged Conductors attacks. Instead of just the attacks Conductor used earlier, it managed to summon purple fire and rained down knives that were exactly like the one it was holding. Aaron managed to keep fighting him, after one last sword slash. Evil Conductor was defeated, it looked at Aaron evilly.

"You may have defeated me but my master will defeat you, you won't win forever." Evil Conductor said

That's when it melted away, the actual Conductor woke up and saw Aaron. Aaron smiled as he hugged him, they got Mustache Girl and DJ Grooves down. Both explained what happened and Mustache Girl was confused.

"Wait, who was that guy?" Mustache Girl asked

"Beats me, but listen, laddie and lass. You both are smart enough to fight him, luckily, you should be strong enough. I have this rubber knife prop, i think you could use it more than i can plus i've got plenty of spares." Conductor said

Conductor gave the rubber knife to Mustache Girl, that's when a Time Piece landed from the ceiling. Aaron grabbed it and shrugged, it spun around him as he posed with Mustache Girl, DJ Grooves, and Conductor did the same. Both parties went separate ways, Aaron and Mustache Girl wondered who that guy was? What was his plan? Why did he want to defeat Aaron? All the questions are still unanswered, but they might find the answers once they defeat him.

For now, they're going to have to rest for now.

* * *

That's all for this chapter, i really went above and beyond for this one since the original plotline can't happen with Mustache Girl being a good guy and all that.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	8. Act 4: Let's make a deal!

Spooky stuff's gonna happen.

* * *

After Aaron got back on the ship, he cooked up some dinner for him and Mustache Girl. The next morning, Aaron walked to the window and jumped out to a new area. For some odd reason, the computer had detected some sort of faint Time Piece like energy. He slowly floated down to the area, for some odd reason, it felt like it was practically born in darkness with a faint hint of light in the desolate forest. Aaron felt like he was being watched as he walked forward, that's when he saw someone in the distance.

"Hey, you know where i am?" Aaron asked

That's when they suddenly ran away. Aaron was surprised and decided to chase after them, jumping and rolling through the forest. That's when suddenly, he got lifted up into a tarp. He tried to find a way out, struggling to make or find a suitable opening. He then stopped and sighed, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Well, whoever is doing this should probably come out right now." Aaron said annoyed

After what felt like an hour, suddenly the tarp ripped and he fell out into a new area. It was made of darkness, with bits of it flying up and disappearing. He got up and brushed himself off, he was looked around. Nothing but darkness all around, it was really purple which was strange since darkness is usually just black. That's when a very tall shadow appeared, he had glowing yellow eyes, a tail instead of feet, and what seemed to be like hair or something around his neck which was surprisingly fluffy. He had a large menacing grin on his face, Aaron seemed to be a bit bothered by this.

"Um, hello?" Aaron asked

"Ah, you must be the outsider who just entered my forest. Well your screwed, no one gets out of here in one piece kid." The shadow being said

"Okay, so you haven't killed me yet so i assumed you need me for something?" Aaron asked

"You guess correctly as i need a new servant, so how about it?" He asked

That's when he summoned a contract out of nowhere, Aaron read it over including the part where he had to kill spirits. So far, he was against violence and really didn't want to fight but it seems like had no choice since he's practically bound here until he gets all the Time Pieces. He looks at the man and sighed.

"So, what happens if i sign?" Aaron asked

"Don't worry, just sign or i'll eat your soul instead." He replied

Aaron rolled his eyes and signed it, that's when suddenly he felt every fiber of his being was in pain. He got to his knees as something blue started to rise out of his body, he was screaming in pain at this point. That's when it ended, Aaron panted and felt something empty, that's when a grey cartoon heart appeared on his chest. Aaron grabbed it and looked at it, it was slowly beating. Aaron didn't really feel too much emotion, he felt like he was nothing. That's when Aaron got a brief flash of his memories, that's when it changed to a green color which suddenly went into the soul. Aaron got up and was about to grab his soul when that shadow creature took it, Aaron growled in anger as the heart changed red which is all he technically felt at this point was rage.

"Welp, this belongs to me but don't worry. You can still feel, even though you're a skeleton now." The Shadow said

Aaron was surprised, that's when a mirror appeared. Aaron's face was gone and instead replaced with a skull, he could make facial features somewhat. His hair was now a brown see-through wisp made of fire. His eyes were blue but had a white center amongst that blackness of everything else, his coat now had some ribs on the edges with a spine like cord on the back. His chest had the heart on it now with his shirt just being literally made of bone at this point, his boots now had a sort of bone-like design on it now. His necklace was generally the same but now it was more of a grey color than yellow, his fingerless gloves had a single skeleton fist on each. His foam sword transformed into an actual one that was rusted with age, Aaron gripped it tightly. His face flashing back to normal for a couple of seconds, that's when it went back to it's original form.

"Well kid, i guess your just gonna have to deal with it. You'll get back if you finish those tasks, well see ya loser!"

"Wait don't leave ye-"

But it was too late, he was already gone. Aaron sighed, just noticing that his voice was a few decibels lower than his normal voice. Aaron got up and gripped the blade tightly, he may be a skeleton but he'll get back to normal sooner or later.

Meanwhile

Mustache Girl was looking out the window, she knew Aaron was going to get the task done but she felt as though he was in danger. That's when she felt a presence behind her, she saw that it was a strange form of Aaron. He was see through and blue for some odd reason.

"Listen, i don't have much power left, so let me explain. I'm Aaron's soul, i've been taken and so he cannot return to the ship until his tasks are done. He's not human anymore, he's nothing but a shell without me. But he'll be back to normal, how long is what i don't know. So don't worry Mustache Girl, he'll be back. But don't go down to the forest, you'll just end up like him. Do you understand?" His spirit asked

"Umm, yeah. I do, just leave him to his devices?" She asked

"That's pretty much it, so just wait. I must go know, i'm almost out of time." He said

That's when he slowly faded away, Mustache Girl looked back down at the forest area as it passed. She really wished he could get back.

Back with Aaron

Aaron currently found out what his first task was, and that was to go kill some spirits. He was then met with the shadow being again, he sighed and asked this.

"What do you want Snatcher?" Aaron asked

"Huh, figured what my name was?" He said

"Yeah, you steal others souls and make them your slaves. Honestly, i think the name suits you well." Aaron said with a smirk

"Wow, you really must be peeved about losing your soul. Well, just kill those guys so i can get some access back to my forest and you'll be one step closer to getting your soul back." Snatcher said

"Whatever." Aaron said

Snatcher left and Aaron basically just walked up to them, he tapped their one of their shoulders. One of them looked at him.

"Listen, just tell me how to kill you and i'll be out of your non-existant flame based hair." Aaron said

"We want to die anyways, so just throw some paintings into the fire. Don't mind what my friends say though, they're a little nuttier than i am." The spirit said

Aaron nodded, he found some pretty good paintings and threw them in the fire. After killing pretty much every spirit that was in Snatchers way, said being appeared.

"So you kill-"

"Yeah i did, now shut up and give me the next task already. I honestly don't really care, they wanted to die anyways." Aaron said annoyed

"Geez kid, losing your soul made you a bit cranky?" He asked

"Depends, does feeling nothing but pure unadulterated rage all the time make **you** angry?" Aaron shot back

Snatcher just looked at Aaron deadpanned, he sighed and just gave Aaron the next task which involved going into a well after giving him a Time Piece as a reward. It was nearly nighttime anyways, so he could do it tomorrow. Aaron found a tree branch a couple feet up from the ground to sleep on as he didn't really care where he slept, that's when someone appeared by him. It was his spirit, Aaron looked at him confused.

"Either your a hallucination from my rage or your my actual spirit?" Aaron asked

"Yes and no, i am your spirit but sort of an astral projection." He said

"Okay, so what's up?" Aaron asked

"For one, i told Mustache Girl what's going on. Two, Snatcher doesn't have the greatest control over me which is why i can even talk to you." His spirit explained

"Neat i guess, so how are you getting here anyways?" Aaron asked

"Well, as you complete more tasks. It seems his hold on me gets weaker, almost as he's using to much power to keep everything in line. If i was a might bit weaker, than i wouldn't be able to talk to you right now." His spirit said

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, how am i going to feel nothing but rage since i'm getting tired of feeling it." Aaron said

"Wow, losing me really does have an effect on you. Listen, since you completed that task. Your gonna get one emotion back, so since your tired of anger. Try happiness for a bit." He said

That's when Aaron's soul turned from red to green, Aaron suddenly felt more at ease. He smiled at his soul.

"Thanks, all that rage was getting to be a bit too much." Aaron said

"No prob, listen, just rest and we'll get another task done in the morning. I have to get back before he notices i'm gone, see ya!" He said

That's when he faded away again, Aaron shrugged and fell asleep. Feeling a bit better since happiness was back in his life.

* * *

Yep, Aaron's a skeleton now. He'll be back to normal after a bit since this will take place over a couple days in universe.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	9. Mystery Well

Alright, getting another chapter done.

* * *

Aaron opened his eyes to basically the same purple sky that he saw yesterday, he than looked at his hand. It's still made of bone, Aaron sighed as for a moment his hand turned back to normal for a moment. He still didn't have his soul but at least he had some of his emotions, he had anger and happiness but now he couldn't feel sadness, fear, and a whole bunch of other emotions. Including liberosis, which if no one knows that it is, look it up. Aaron slowly got up and jumped down the tree, using his sword to (somehow) land gently on the ground. He sighed as he noticed two forest dwellers, he looked over at them and just waved a little.

"Hey rookie." It said

"Sup, so why are you here exactly?" Aaron asked

"The Boss noticed that you seemed to be a bit lonely, so he sent us over here to keep an eye on you." The other said

"Really? Why?" Aaron asked

"I think it's that he sees potential plus your Aura has seemed to be a bit.. lackluster, since you arrived." The first said

"Okay then, so what should i do today?" Aaron asked

"Just go down the Subcon Well and just clean it up or something." The second said

"Wait, Subcon?" Aaron asked

"This is called the Subcon Forest, it's where we and also Snatcher lives along with **her**." It explained with an ominous tone at the end

Her? Who is her? Aaron decided not to push it any farther, after all, she sounds like someone no one wants to deal with.

"Oh, well just guide me to the well and i'll do my job." Aaron said

Later

Aaron was now at the well, that's when Snatcher appeared before him.

"You finally made it kid, and you seem to be in better **spirits** than yesterday." Snatcher said

That's when he laughed at his own joke, Aaron deadpanning at this. Really? Making fun of the fact that he lost his soul to him.

"Oh hardy har har, if you excuse me. I've got to clean up a well, catch you later." Aaron said

"Better not trip." He said

Aaron walked over to the well while rolling his eyes, Aaron looked down it. It was deep, Aaron picked up a stick and chucked it into the well. After around seven or eight seconds, he heard a small splash, must be pretty deep to do that. Aaron thought about what he should do, after all. Using his sword may not work out too greatly in this situation. That's when suddenly Aaron was pushed and he was in the air, blinking wildly i mind you, and he looked down slowly without moving his head. He looked back up and than looked back at Snatcher, who currently was looking at him with an evil grin. Aaron that looked back at the camera, his expression turning annoyed.

"Gosh, dangiiiiiiitttttttt!" Aaron yelled as he fell

That's when Aaron landed in the water, he slowly got up and growled in frustration. He than ignored it, he breathed in and out, he walked forward.

Meanwhile

Currently, Snatcher and the two Subconites were looking into the well.

"Welp, i got things to do." Snatcher said

"Boss, aren't you concerned about him?" One of the Subconites asked

"He has that sword along with the fact that he dies, oh well, i can always get another." Snatcher said

The Snatcher moved a couple steps before stopping, he than looked down in thought. Maybe he was a bit harsh on the kid, after all he remembers that chat he had with his soul.

 _Flassssshbaaaacccck!_

 _Snatcher was currently just reading a book, that's when Aaron's soul appeared out of nowhere. Snatcher looked at the soul surprised as he sat down on the air, looking bored._

 _"Sup Snatcher." The soul said_

 _"How did you-"_

 _"Before you ask, you still have me in your grasp, i'm just a projection. Anyways, i don't really appreciate that you stole me away from my host." The soul said_

 _"Your.. host?" He asked_

 _"Yeah, i'm all of his memories, emotions, and half of his honor all rolled into one blue colored package. Gotta say, you really need to realize that he's still just a kid." The soul said_

 _"So are you." The Snatcher said_

 _"Actually, i'm ageless, i'm sort of a reincarnation of him. For you see, there is more than one of him." His soul said_

 _"What does that mean?" He asked_

 _"That means, i'm not only just him but i'm a whole bunch of Aaron's. I had wolf ears and a sword, a bracelet and magical powers. One time i was just a normal kid... with a homicidal father and heck, i was even a spy at one point. Wonder whatever happened with that? Oh well, point is, i have more than enough skill if i get out your grasp." The soul said_

 _"Really, and what would happen?" He asked_

 _"Well, if Aaron were to actually die. All i need to do his go back in there and just, take over for a bit. Sure it might cause him to go insane but if it means defeating you, i'm willing to take the risk." The soul explained_

 _"Kid has more value than i thought" Snatcher said_

 _"Boy do i have news for you, each iteration of me is different. The one with wolf ears and a sword died in his original universe and than lost his arm later, the one with a bracelet and magical powers has no father. The one with the homicidal father had his brother killed, hence why he was homicidal, and the one that was a spy lost both of his parents do to someone murdering him which resulted him getting bullied so much, he moved to another town just to get bullied again." The soul explained_

 _"What about this version?" Snatcher asked_

 _"He... hasn't seen his mother in a long time, and his father... is dead." The soul said somberly_

 _"Re-really?" Snatcher asked shocked_

 _"Yeah, my point is. The kid suffered a lot over the timelines, and many more. So just... be a little nicer to him. Okay?" The soul said_

 _"Fine, okay." Snatcher said_

 _That's when the soul faded away, leaving Snatcher in thought._

 _Flassssshhhhbaaaccckkkkk!_

Yeah, that talk really made him rethink what Aaron was like.

"What has happened to those other versions of the kid anyways?" The spirit asked himself

Little did he know, those versions were heroes in their own rights.

And so was Aaron.

Back with Aaron a couple minutes ago, yes, that flashback took a long time to finish

Aaron found himself in an ice cavern, there was obviously ice on the walls along with a strange spirit and two cherry-looking objects. Aaron lifted one up, that's when the strange spirit went in and the cherry started to blink. Aaron was shocked, that when he saw a giant cracked ice cube. He threw the Cherry Bomb at it causing it to blow up. From now on, if he saw those both in the same room, he knows what to do. After a bit Aaron found a chest, he looked inside a found a badge, it had a symbol of someone wall running. Aaron shrugged and for some odd reason, put it on his boots, that's when it absorbed into it. Causing him to have a new ability, Wall Run. After leaving the room, he finally noticed the cork on the large pipe. He saw that there was some pully system, but it would require him to get some distance afterwards since his swimming ability is not too good. So he popped the cork and used some poles that were stuck in the walls to get up, after a bit, he saw the distance between the poles get greater. That's when he reached a part where his double jump wouldn't get him too far.

"Well crap, what am i gonna do?" Aaron asked himself

That's when he remembered the badge he got, that's when he used it's ability and ran across the wall. Getting enough distance to double jump right over to the pole and grab it with his hookshot. After getting to the top, he noticed a Cherry Bomb with what he now called a Dweller nearby. And the way out was blocked with a huge block of cracked ice, Aaron used his hookshot to grab the Cherry Bomb as the Dweller went inside. He than threw it at the wall as soon as he grabbed it, the ice as blown right up and Aaron ran through the pipe as fast as his tiny little legs would carry him. He than fell right into a river as water filled up, he used his hookshot to grab a branch on a nearby tree. He went right to it and he was now on the branch, not soaking wet but on a branch. He used his hookshot to slowly go down, he got right to the ground perfectly fine. He breathed in and out, he really wish he could feel fear but he can't. And that's what sort of scared him, that's when he saw a Time Piece get grabbed by Snatcher, he looked right at Aaron and said this.

"You can have this when your done with all of your tasks, and since this forest is magical. None of those portals will open up, so i would recommend hurrying up with your tasks."

He then disappeared, Aaron sighed and slowly walked away, some of the Subconites thanking him for fixing the well. He just sat down at the base of a tree, that's when his soul appeared before him.

"So, still alive?" The spirit asked

"What do you think?" Aaron asked

"Yep, you are. So you have about, if i remember correctly, three tasks left?" His spirit said

"Your right about that, so anything new?" Aaron asked

"Tomorrow, i'l be able to give you all your emotions back if not sooner if you get these tasks done soon. You've still got nine hours still nighttime, so go do-"

"I need a good fight, is there something like that on the list?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, fight the Toilet of Doom... don't tell me your actually gonna do that no-"

"I know your me and all, but shut up and let me go fight the stupid thing." Aaron said

The spirit frowned a little and left, as Aaron walked away. That's when the spirit reappeared, he sighed.

"Man, i guess i really should start getting back too him. It's starting to get to him a bit, being soulless is terrible." The spirit said

That's when he flickered to being a different version of Aaron for a bit, this one had a zip-up hoodie on rather than a coat. He had a scar on his face that went over his eye, he could still see but the scar was a grim reminder of what happens in war, he sighed.

"Well young child, i hope you can still carry on our name of Aaron Thompson, as the name still goes. Even over Time and Space itself." He said

That's when a small bubble appeared nearby him, showing a version of Aaron not seen before. This version of Aaron was fighting someone or something rather, but it was unknown as to what. That's when the bubble disappeared as did the spirit flicker back to the original, he then vanished as a leaf blew past, obscuring the sight.

* * *

Alright, listen. I've been hinting at some stuff here if you haven't notice, so if one of you is getting what's going on. Good, you know what the plan is.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	10. Toilet of Doom

Making a chapter about toilets is not a thing that i was expecting to do today.

* * *

Aaron found the area where the toilet was at, his anger coursing through his veins. He got into the arena and yelled out this.

"HEY, GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

That's when the Toilet appeared, Aaron drew out his sword and got into a stance. Both standing at different sides of the arena, suddenly a Subconite appears near Aaron.

"Hey, listen. Fighting here is different from most area's, in this forest, it's turn-based for some odd reason for anyone who fights this thing. So, here's out it works. You need to select an option, then it will occur as listed. That's all you need to know, good luck." He said

That Subconite than runs out as Aaron stands there, selecting an option.

 **[Attack]**

 **[Ability]**

 **[Defend]**

 **[Item (None acquired)]**

Aaron selected Attack, he slashed his sword at the Toilet. It did ten damage, the toilet jumps around a couple time. It hurts Aaron somehow, he took four damage.

 **[Attack]**

 **[Ability]**

 **[Defend]**

He then selects Ability, he charges up his blade with a blue glow. He than slashed it, causing a waved of energy to come out and hit it. It took fifteen damage, the toilet jumps a couple times. Suddenly a wave came out of nowhere and almost hit Aaron but he dodged it in time. Aaron was starting to get annoyed, that's when he saw a new option as he ignored some of the others.

 _ **[LIMIT]**_

Aaron selected _**LIMIT**_ and suddenly he jumped high into the air. All the way into space, he hopped onto a meteor and redirected it from its course. That's when it started to move exactly to where the toilet is, everyone noticed the giant meteor going down to the planet. That's when it hit the toilet for FOURTY DAMAGE! Aaron jumped right back to his spot after the attack ended, the area unaffected by what just happened. The Toilet stopped moving and suddenly exploded, Aaron grinned as he won. And then he passed out, as he exhausted himself pretty quickly after that attack. Snatcher appeared and looked at his small body, he than looked at where the toilet was. That thing was causing trouble, and he managed to defeat it with a giant meteor. How did this happen? He had no idea, might be due to his reincarnations power as his Spirit mentioned before this fight happened.

 _Earlier_

 _Snatcher was just reading his book when Aaron's Spirit appeared again, he put down the book and looked at the Spirit in deadpan._

 _"So, how's the kid?" He asked_

 _"Not good, i think he's being affected by the lack of having me in his body." The Spirit said_

 _"Couldn't have you worded that better?" Snatcher asked_

 _"Shut up and listen." The Spirit said_

 _Snatcher huffed and just laid back in his seat._

 _"Listen, each reincarnation is destined to be a hero. They always have a trump card up their sleeves, for one it was the power of light. Another, the power of the objects that people use. And one was just powerful because of just plain determination and a plan not to die by his father, this version has the most powerful trump card of them all. Pure determination combined with raw power, he's not gonna let anything stop him from getting home. Even if it means fighting you, so be wary of him. After all, great minds think alike." The Spirit explained_

 _"Okay, so should i REALLY care?" Snatcher said_

 _"Wow, you are worse than every other person i met over the over reincarnation cycles. Sooner or later though, your gonna realize that you messed up and you're gonna lose in a fight with him." The Spirit said_

 _"And what does the mean?" Snatcher asked a bit offended_

 _"Well, if you were him. What would you do to get back home?" The Spirit asked_

 _"Not let anything get in my way." Snatcher said, unknowingly saying the correct answer_

 _"Exactly, so just give the kid a break once in a while." The Spirit said_

 _Snatcher was about to respond when suddenly, an orange glow came in from the window. The two of them looked outside to see a giant meteor crashing down into the forest, exactly where Aaron was fighting the toilet._

 _"Wow, did he just... cast Meteor?" The Spirit asked_

 _"Meteor?" Snatcher echoed_

 _"Yeah, that's a thing one of my other incarnations could use. Even then, i takes a long time to do something that size." The Spirit said_

 _The meteor was slowly starting to crash into the toilet, that's when Snatcher looked at the Spirit._

 _"Hey, my times up. I gotta go, so... bye!" The Spirit said_

 _That's when he disappeared in a blue flash, that's when the orange glow also stopped. He looked outside and saw Aaron still standing thanks to a portal he made, he even proud for the kid, until he fell to the ground which suddenly got him concerned for some reason. That's when Snatcher disappeared.\_

 _Now_

Snatcher just stood over the kid, looking at his tired body. He picked him up and sighed, he got him inside and put him into a bed that he had. He got back into his chair, that's when Aaron's Spirit appeared.

"I'm sensing a change of heart." The Spirit said

"Whatever..." Snatcher said

After a moment of silence, Aaron's Spirit was about to go check on Aaron when-

"Wait!" Snatcher said

The Spirit looked back at Snatcher, stopping.

"What?" The Spirit asked

"Listen, i... know that the kid isn't too bad but... i.. don't think this changes anything." Snatcher said

"Whatever." The Spirit said, mimicking Snatcher

Snatcher just groaned as he went back to reading his book, The Spirit meanwhile just sighed as he disappeared onto the ship.

With Mustache Girl

She was looking out the window, she just saw a meteor crash and not cause any damage in the Subcon forest. She was concerned about Aaron, that's when his Spirit appeared behind her.

"He's fine, just summoned a meteor somehow." The Spirit said

"Oi, i'm starting think that it was a bad idea not getting involved." Mustache Girl said

"You may think that now but it's still not a good idea to go back down there." The Spirit said

"OH AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Mustache Girl asked in outrage

"Plenty, i may be his spirit but that doesn't mean i've seen more stuff than he has. Because i have seen more stuff!" The Spirit said starting to get annoyed

Mustache Girl finally looked at the Spirit, she had a confused look on her face.

"Really?" She asked

"Really, i have. He's another one of my incarnations, he's just one of the many Aaron's that exist. The original has never been known, i can't even remember the original anymore due to the other's memories being in my mind." His Spirit explained

"Oh, so i guess i should... take your advice." Mustache Girl said

"Yeah, you should." The Spirit said

That's when he disappeared again, Mustache Girl sighed as she looked back down at the world. She's hoping that Aaron gets back soon.

* * *

So any of you have any questions about what's going on, i'll explain at the end of this series.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	11. Mail time

Time to deliver some mail... and that's it.

* * *

Aaron woke up to find himself in... Snatcher's hut? In an actual bed? With a pillow no less. Weird...

"GOOD MORNING!" Snatcher said as he appeared in front of Aaron

Aaron had a look of shock and surprise which then turned into a deep glare, Snatcher not responding with his own.

"Why am i here?" Aaron asked annoyed slightly

"Well you passed out in my forest, so i figured i'd throw you a bone for all of your hard work." Snatcher said with a playful chuckle

"...Whatever." Aaron said not caring, thinking this was still a faux act of kindness

Aaron got out of the bed and just sighed, he looked at Snatcher.

"So what am i doing today?" Aaron asked slightly annoyed

"Today, your delivering mail." Snatcher said simply with no other tones in his voice

Aaron waited for the catch... and there was none to be heard of. Which extremely confused him as usually there would be something weird, like with that toilet.

"That's... it?" Aaron asked suspiciously

"That's it, nothing much really." Snatcher said plainly

"No catch, no random objective? Just... mail?" Aaron asked still wary of the soul stealer

"Yep, i steal others mail and give them to the subconites. I may steal souls but it doesn't mean i don't care." Snatcher said bringing up a good point

Aaron raised an eyebrow and then remembered that he would hear the subconites praised Snatcher for his kindness, not that unbelievable in all honesty if he cared about the people who lived in the forest and DIDN'T try to kill him. Snatcher than put a mail man's hat on and then put one on Aaron's, somehow making the current one he had to disappear.

"I already know about the bike that you have, so you can use that, throw the mail into the mailboxes. Simple and easy as that." Snatcher said

"...Okay." Aaron said with a small nod

Aaron walked outside and got his bike out, Aaron revved the engine as he rode around the area. Throwing mail into mailboxes with extreme accuracy, he kept riding around. Making sure to keep an eye on an icy area nearby, getting a feeling that he might have to go there sooner or later.

 **Later**

Aaron finished up the task, he walked back to the tree with a sigh, he rubbed his boney hand through his ghostly hair.

"I really do hate this form." Aaron said with a sigh

"I don't blame you, even i'm getting sick of seeing it along with your mopy butt being around." Snatcher said

Aaron just didn't say anything, he looked around, knowing he would have to look for abother place to sleep.

"Might as well go and find an area to sleep at the very least." Aaron said with a sigh

Snatcher then sighed a put a hand on Aaron's shoulder, said skeletal being confused.

"Listen Kid, you've been useful enough. So for once, your gonna get to sleep here." Snatcher said with a small grin

"...And what's the catch?" Aaron asked wary of the offer

"No catch, just feeling nice." Snatcher said with a shrug

"...Fine, i play along for now." Aaron said, not believing him

Snatcher just sighed and deadpanned a little.

'Understand why he isn't that trusting of me but i'm not cruel enough to add a catch for staying somewhere.' He thought

Aaron got into the bed and fell asleep, Snatcher sighed as Aaron's spirit showed up again.

"...You know, this kind of reminds me of one of my other lives." Aaron's spirit said in thought

"Hmm, you remembering one of the others?" Snatcher asked surprised

"I've been gaining more and more memories, surprisingly of the original." The spirit said a bit shocked

Snatcher looked at the spirit slightly surprised.

"Really now?" Snatcher said surprised to hear the news

"Honestly, yeah. Guess my whole theory of not being able to remember the original just went out the window." The spirit said with a grumble

"Maybe the reason it's like that is because as you grow over time, your memories of others get stronger?" Snatcher suggested plainly

"...Makes sense, that would explain a lot honestly." Aaron's spirit said with a small nod

"Glad to mention it, now i'm hoping we can get this done and over with." Snatcher said looking at Aaron

"So you really want us out?" Aaron's spirit asked, playing coy

"...I'm gonna refrain from saying anything." Snatcher said still looking at Aaron

Aaron's spirit knew what he meant by that, Aaron's spirit disappeared as Aaron slept soundly.

* * *

WOW HAVE I BEEN GONE FOR LONG TIME, HOLY CRAP! Sorry for being gone for a long time, but this series will finally be laid to rest soon as of posting this. The other chapters completing the series is probably been posted over time, has already been posted, or has been posted by now.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom


	12. Manor of doom

Okay, we can all agree that Vanessa's mansion was a bit messed up. So keep an open mind.

* * *

Aaron's eyes slowly opened to what looked like a cozy home, he got up and looked over to see Snatcher reading. Said shadow creature looked at Aaron and noticed he was awake, he sighed and closed his book.

"Okay kid, you've managed not to die thus far and congrats on that." Snatcher said

"Whatever." Aaron said

Snatcher breathed out annoyed, he looked at Aaron with a serious look.

"Listen kid, you're gonna have to be a little more careful inside the manor you're going to. You'll get turned to ice by a woman named Vanessa, luckily, you'll be able to make it through this." Snatcher said

"And why should i believe you?" Aaron asked

"You should believe me because i know the manor better then anyone else in this forest, i may be a person who steals souls but i'm not gonna force you into a situation that you might die in. Not very many people visit this place, so i need you to go in there and get out, **ALIVE**." Snatcher explained

Aaron sighed, he got out of the bed while glaring at Snatcher still.

"Fine but this doesn't mean that i trust you despite you letting me stay here." Aaron said with undertones of anger

"And i'm fine with that." Snatcher said

Aaron left for the manor, Snatcher sighed again after he left.

"I'm starting to see your point." Snatcher said

That's when Aaron's spirit appeared again, he looked at Snatcher with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya think?" He said annoyed

"Geez, you're really annoyed at me huh?" Snatcher said

"Kind of am considering that you are making a version of me go into the most dark and disturbing part of this timeline. Vanessa's Manor." The spirit said with a slight sigh

"Wait that was disturbing in your original timeline?" Snatcher asked

"Yeah, it was." The spirit simply said

"Well, can't you help him?" Snatcher asked

"I can give him the power to turn invisible but considering how much of a hold you have over me, i'd think our best bet is to stay here and wait for him to return." The spirit said

"Why's that?" Snatcher asked

"Because if you gave me the power to do that, i'd be able to use the power you gave me to the return the rest. Thus allowing me to re-enter my host and defeat you." The spirit said

"Wouldn't the kid be friendly after that?" Snatcher questioned

The spirit said nothing as he disappeared, Snatcher sighed.

"I got my answer." Snatcher said

 **With Aaron**

Aaron managed to cross most of the frozen plains, it was ominous, to say the least. He's in the middle of a frozen wasteland with no life around at all, there was only abandoned homes and the mansion that was mentioned was in sight. He saw a purple galaxy patterned wall, nearby was a bell which was strange since it wasn't even frozen. Aaron walked over and hit the bell, suddenly it produced a green field which caused the wall to disappear. Aaron walked through, learning something new at least.

"Hitting random bell's here equals things either appearing or disappearing, noted." Aaron said

Aaron then saw the same kind of puzzles but for both green and purple platforms, most likely meaning that if Aaron hit the bell. The green would appear and the purple would disappear, Aaron hit the bell and solved the puzzle with no issue as he hopped over an ice wall... only to be in front of another ice wall. At least there was a Dweller and a Cherry Bomb nearby, Aaron had the Dweller go in it and threw the Cherry at the wall thus blowing it up as expected with a bomb. After that he encountered another ice wall, it was getting a bit ridiculous but Aaron put that aside considering that he needs to complete this task to get his soul back and leave this god awful place. There were also green platforms also, Aaron solved the puzzle and managed to make it through the next area. He had finally made to the manor, the door wouldn't budge. Nearby was a small snow pile, Aaron sighed as he felt himself being picked up by the end of his coat.

'Probably just Snatcher wanting to scare me, not gonna work this time.' Aaron thought

Aaron turned his head and his skeletal face had fear in its eyes, it wasn't him but it was **a statue made of ice**. Aaron tried to escape but to no avail, he was then thrown into the cellar by it. He had no idea how a statue can move but he wasn't about to question it now but probably later. Aaron had fallen down the stairs and landed in the murky water at the bottom, he sighed heavily as he got up. Aaron knew he wouldn't get any bruises seeing as he was a skeleton but he could still feel pain, a reminder of his humanity at least. The basement was dimly lit and Aaron could see a green light around him, oh right. His hair was made of fire, weird it wasn't brown like it was but Aaron didn't question it. There were also barrels also, along with chains on the walls for hanging people. Spooky but Aaron couldn't really feel true fear, he did feel fear but only if it was relating to something actually disturbing that wasn't subtle. He then kept moving forward despite the ominous nature of the manor, he walked around the dank basement to most likely find a way into the manor. That's when he saw a glimmer of light when he walked by a small pile of boxes, Aaron saw a key and grabbed it. Aaron found some double doors that were locked, he knew he had the key and put into the lock. The door opened and Aaron went up the stairwell within, he then found himself on the first floor. It was an elegant (albeit dim) room with a long purple carpet, blue wallpaper, wooden furniture nicely placed along with a dresser. There was a mirror on top but it was cracked for some reason, there was also an ice statue that was strangely realistic. Aaron nodded to himself and took a step, one creak and-

" **WHO'S THERE, WHO DARES TO ENTER MY HOME!** " Aaron heard

If Aaron's face could turn pale, it would but it can't currently. And he was actually afraid, so that's a thing that's occurring. He hid on a side of the dresser, hearing her footsteps as he could see the room be slightly tinted red with her aura of fear and darkness. After hearing her open a door and enter it, Aaron came out from his hiding spot as the red tint disappeared.

"Snatcher, what did you get me into?" Aaron asked himself quietly enough so not even a mouse could hear him

Aaron walked into a different room and saw a glimmer on a bookshelf, he walked over and saw there was a book with a key as a bookmark in it. Aaron had tried to grab it but he was too short to get it, Aaron silently sighed and looked around for something that might help. All there was the bookshelf, an ice statue of a Dweller, and a piano. Aaron decided maybe going into another room might help, so he walked into the kitchen. It was surprisingly neat for an old manor with a scary demon lady that most likely created the ice statues in this place, after a bit of looking around. Aaron found a key, weird since he did notice a keyhole on the piano which raised more questions in and of itself but considering he is on an alien planet with weird looking bird's, mustached girls, spirits made of darkness, mafia men who were literally just named Mafia, and ghosts. To be perfectly honest, this was probably normal for most without the whole timepieces that manipulate time and space thing going on, so he was gonna stop questioning it and just get this task done so he can get his soul back. After getting the key, Aaron walked back to the previous room and put the key in thus causing the piano's cover to open up and nothing else had happened. Aaron thought this might make some noise but he had no choice, he knew this would make some noise. Aaron went to the top and slammed the cover closed, hiding under the piano afterward as he heard footsteps.

" **Someone's here, i know it and i will find you!** " She said

Aaron then saw her feet, it was made of darkness as was her entire body. Aaron could see the red light coming from most likely her eyes, he knew that if he was found. Game over for him, he heard her leave. After a minute of doing nothing, Aaron did the same thing again. He grabbed the key and rolled under the piano as the demon came in, Aaron knew that she would fall for the same thing twice. She then left after a small bit of searching, Aaron went into the rec room. There was an ice statue of an old man and a Mafia member, they were both cowering in fear. Aaron felt a small pang of sadness and fear, he continued onward to the locked door. He opened it and walked to the upstairs, he was now on the second floor of this deadly and cold mansion.

The wallpaper was worn and torn, so this made it all the more terrifying considering his situation right now. There were two doors on the right side of the hallway while at the end of the corner was a locked door, on his right, however, there was an unlocked door.

"Hmm, guess i only really have one option." Aaron said, still trying to remain silent

Aaron's non-existent blood ran cold as he heard insane giggles from the stairwell.

" **WHERE ARE YOU~?** " She asked

Aaron just knew she was gonna get into the room if he wasn't fast enough, so he went into the one option he had for a room and went with it. Aaron now found himself in an elegant bedroom with a queen-sized bed that had royal red sheets and had a canopy with golden thread, a large open closet, a vanity with a red stool, a wooden nightstand with a candelabra, a large wooden desk with a bench, and a wooden dresser. It's pretty nice for an area in a terrifying mansion in all honesty.

That's when Aaron spotted an open diary on the nightstand, most likely Vanessa's, in any normal situation. Aaron would leave things be but considering that this demon lady had a diary of all things, i think it would be best to know what she was thinking of in the past and how it would correlate to how she's acting currently. Looking at the diary, there were torn pages but a few that he could read at least.

 _Why? What have i done wrong? In his letters, he talks about her. A 'tutor'. He says he loves me. But SHE sees him. I get letters and SHE gets his time. He is MINE. Once his studies are over, i will have him back._

Aaron could just feel the desperation on it, being obsessed with someone isn't the proper way of love, to love someone is trust them. That person she mentioned must not be the one to cheat and she was just blowing it out of proportion or she was right. Considering her mental state, it would most likely be the former of the two thoughts. Though it does explain a lot about her, Aaron turned a couple more pages until he found another readable one.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Today my prince left to begin his studies. He will be so far away and for so long. He has promised to write. He won't forget me, will he? His beloved princess?_

So he left for education... interesting to say the least, Aaron knows education is important. Though it does beg the question of why he had to do it, at least he promised to write which does prove even more that he is a nice guy and that she's possessive of people. He's never really heard much about long distance relationships, heard a few at the academy at least. He turned into another legible page, the last one probably.

 _He is coming back. Just one weekend. A short holiday from HER. I will convince him to say. I CANNOT let my love leave again._

Vanessa really is desperate for love, i mean... Aaron could tell, he's never loved anyone that way before. Never did he look at anyone that way, not like he didn't care. He just hasn't found the one yet. Aaron then noticed a note on the table, Aaron picked it up and decided to read it, to shed light on this story he's being told about her.

 _Mother had a bit of an accident last week, so today i got crowned as queen. Now the prince can't call me his princess! Life isn't fair!_

So she was a princess, would explain a lot in all honesty. Aaron saw there was more left, he decided to read it.

 _My dearest Vanessa,_

 _It has been many days since i saw you last, but it feels like months. My time at the Academy is hard, but i am progressing quickly. There is so much to study when it comes to law, but the library here is well-stocked. Our tutors are the finest in the land and i am thankful for their help. I have been attending a private study with one, an experienced practitioner of law by the name of Lady_

Aaron saw the rest was ripped _,_ the story thus far was Vanessa loved someone and was obsessed with him while said person was just trying to get an education with her thinking he's gonna leave her for someone else. Aaron then saw another note, most likely the last one in this room. Aaron got the note and started to read it, the notes did kind of calm his nerves a little.

 _My prince enjoys his breakfast far too much. I'm jealous of that darn bacon! He loves it! No more bacon in this house!_

...This lady was now getting on Aaron's nerves a little, she hated bacon... since the prince loved it... no matter how many times he repeats that sentence. It sounds stupid, plus banning bacon was dumb. Bacon's delicious, not a lot of people can deny that.

" **Is this a game? Fine, you hide while i seek.** " Aaron heard

He almost forgot he was in danger, Aaron looked around the room for something. A key maybe since this is how these puzzles sometimes went, and there it was. It was on the canopy, out of reach... again. Why do things always have to be out of reach or he's too short to get it?

There was nothing in that room to get it, so Aaron left that room and went into another one that was nearby. This room kind of unsettled him, it was a child's room. Blue wallpaper that looked nice (despite it being torn), a crib, toys, a cracked mirror, a train set, and more ice statues. A new level of creepy but Aaron would have to brave it in order to get the heck out of here. There was another note, Aaron walked over and picked up the note.

 _Oh, i wish i could keep him always! Locked up and in chains in the cellar! But you can't chain a man... can you?_

Aaron suddenly felt bad for this guy, this lady was crazy but in all honesty. Wouldn't blame him if he left that mess, would probably for the better. Aaron set down the note, knowing that it was kind of creepy in all honesty.

That's when Aaron finally noticed the three balloons in the room with a large yellow and purple present nearby the crib. Maybe it might help? Aaron grabbed the balloon and used it to move the key, he knew it would pop due to the heat of the candle which would most likely attract Vanessa. So he would have to repeat this two more times to get this done, on the third time. Aaron hid in the other room after hearing Vanessa, after peeking back into the room. The key was gone (the balloon was still there thus attracting her attention), Aaron internally groaned.

He's gonna have to look for it, isn't he?

Aaron silently sighed and walked out of the bedrooms entirely, he spotted the key but... it was in the bathroom... Aaron knew he would get seen, so he walked in as he saw the silhouette of Vanessa. Aaron walked in and was about grab it, when he heard a growl. Aaron stiffened up a bit.

"...You saw me didn't you?" Aaron asked

" **Yep.** " Vanessa said

Aaron grabbed the key and ran out the room, Vanessa letting out an unholy screech as he did. Aaron threw the key into the lock as the bathroom door opened, Aaron wasted no time shutting the door and blocking it off. Aaron ran up the stairwell, finding himself in the attic. Aaron saw a chest in the room, he opened it and found a Time Piece. Aaron would normally question it but he just heard the door open and so he did the most logical thing.

Jump out a window and pray he doesn't break his legs, Aaron used his sword to glide across the area. Aaron heard Vannessa's screams and cries, Aaron landed and ran as fast as he could. Not stopping, he did this as he ran back into the forest. Aaron tripped and rolled across the ground, he stopped right then and there. Aaron adjusted his hat, starting to get a bit annoyed at wearing it. Why did he wear it again? Aaron saw a subconite looking at him concerned.

"You okay?" It asked

"Y-yeah, i-i'm okay." Aaron said, slowly getting up

Aaron suddenly felt the rush of fear disappear and he passed out right then and there. Snatcher appeared and saw Aaron laying there, he sighed.

"...I'm getting way to used to him... he's already completed everything, guess i should let him go home with his stuff." Snatcher said

Snatcher then disappeared, nearby was the figure cloaked in purple.

"It seems he still hasn't given up... i'll give him a reason to." The figured said

They then disappeared, most likely to sow more chaos.

* * *

Yep, guess Snatcher is gonna be a bit different from your usual Snatcher.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	13. Your Deal has expired

Time to fight just one guy, Aaron has a good chunk of his emotions back so be ready that he's going to react a bit more calmly since his emotions aren't out of wack. Also Snatcher isn't really gonna be fighting, if you know about what happened to Conductor. Than you know what's going on.

* * *

Aaron had seen a Time Piece back at that area where he fought the Evil Toilet shortly after he woke up, he didn't think much of it until Snatcher appeared nearby.

"Hey kid..." Snatcher said simply

"Oh, hey Snatcher. Forgot that i finished up my contracts." Aaron said with a rub of his skeletal head

"Yeah... here's your soul and any Time Pieces i have." Snatcher said

Snatcher handed Aaron back his soul and contracts, Aaron looked at Snatcher surprised for the first time in a long time considering he's now back to normal.

"Woah, what's with the sudden change?" Aaron asked kind of curious

"The last person i had a contract with, i killed. I was gonna do the same but figured that since you have a family to care about, i'm gonna let it slide just this once." Snatcher said

"OH, so can i come back to visit sometime?" Aaron asked curiously

"...Really?" Snatcher asked somewhat hopeful oddly enough

"Yeah, during my time without my soul. I had time to think, this place is really cool. So i might come back to visit, maybe come back here also." Aaron said with a genuine smile

Snatcher smiled in a good way, he nodded.

"Yeah, guess your an official subconite. Congrats kid." Snatcher said with a grin

Aaron was about to leave when he heard Snatcher shout in pain, Aaron looked over to see purple flames go off him. Just like with Conductor, the figure in a purple cloak appeared.

"You aren't gonna get away that easily." The figure said menacingly

"YOU!" Aaron yelled angry at the figure

"Yes, it's me again. This time i will succeed in my plan." They said

"What is your plan? Why are you even doing this?" Aaron asked, getting sick of this figure

The figured chuckled, he looked at Aaron with what seemed to be an evil look.

"I need to stop you from getting home, if you get home. You win the game." The figure said

"This is not a game, this is real life!" Aaron yelled

"...Keep thinking that, Snatcher. His Deal expired." The figure said

An even more evil version of Snatcher then appeared, evil and malicious grin on his face.

"Well Kid, guess it's time to say good by-"

Aaron slashed him right then and there, Evil Snatcher looked at Aaron shocked.

"Thi-this can't count right?" Evil Snatcher asked

"Don't care, i'mma keep decking you in the face." Aaron said

Aaron then noticed a faint scream from above, Aaron looked above to see... Mustache Girl?! Mustache Girl landed right near Aaron, she got out the fake knife.

"Alright, i've had enough of waiting. I'm gonna help you out, and no one will stop me." She said

"...I mean... we're dealing with an evil Snatcher now. So i think it would be best that you helped out here." Aaron said, pointing at the Evil Snatcher

"...Oh, WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!" Mustache Girl asked excited to fight finally

The two then started to attack Evil Snatcher, dodging his attacks, defeating his other fake self, etc, etc. Aaron and Mustache Girl got a final hit in at the same time, Evil Snatcher had flames started to go at the base.

"No, this cannot be!" Evil Snatcher said

"You lost now, return to the darkness from whence you came." Aaron said

Evil Snatcher said no over and over as the flames trailed up him, he raised his hand to the sky as the flames covered him completely. Evil Snatched was defeated finally, the flames blew off as the real Snatcher got up from being knocked out.

"Ugh, what happened?" Snatcher asked

"Oh, not much. Someone just made a more evil clone of you and tried to kill us with it." Aaron said

"DARN IT!" They heard

The figured looked at the three angry, they growled in anger.

"This isn't over yet, i'll get you one of these times." The figure said

"Wow Kid, how'd you make this guy angry?" Snatcher asked

"No idea, he's just been doing this since i fought Conductor." Aaron said

"Hmmm, interesting." Snatcher said

Snatcher appeared before the figure, he grabbed him with a glare in his eye.

"I don't like being knocked out or having someone else do my job of killing kids, SO GET LOST!" Snatcher yelled before chucking him out of the forest

Snatcher sighed, he looked at Aaron and Mustache Girl.

"That was weird, so who's the girl?" Snatcher asked

"Oh, this is Mustache Girl. I met her when i landed her, she's sort of been helping me with this whole situation." Aaron said

"Yeah, also while you were gone. I went to the mountains, found all the Time Pieces there and brought them back. That same person tried to stop me but they didn't do much seeing as they weren't actually there, just an illusion." Mustache Girl said

"Huh, not much to say there." Aaron said

"Not really, they didn't even go on about their evil plan. Just attacked me saying 'i'm getting in their way' or something, beat them right up." Mustache Girl said

"Well... makes my job easier." Aaron said

"Whatever, come back when you can." Snatcher said waving them off

"Yeah, i will." Aaron said with a smile

The two then left, leaving Snatcher alone, said shadow being sighed.

"He'll never know that i loved Vanessa once, guess he knew about the prince and all that." Snatcher said with a small shrug

Snatcher than went back home, probably to rest after being knocked out and almost used for evil... well the evil of someone else, he isn't exactly the purest person there afterall.

* * *

Yeah, i decide to skip Alpine Skyline since there really wasn't a main person to really expand upon and was just a whole thing going on, not much story there either besides world building. So time for the final part.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	14. The Final Chapter, Act 1

Time for castle exploration.

* * *

Aaron was on the ship, getting some rest in an actual bed for the first time in a bit, after waking up. Aaron was gonna go into the kitchen to get a snack when he saw something strange on the planet. There was a purple castle over Mafia town, Aaron's eyes widened. He looked over to see Mustache Girl nearby, seeing the same thing. The phone then rang, Aaron walked over to it an picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" Aaron asked

"Aaron darling, are you seeing what's going on!" He heard DJ Grooves say

"Yeah, i have. So we're gonna have to go in there?" Aaron asked

"Me and Conductor will meet you there, be on the lookout for a flying train." DJ Grooves said

"...What?" Aaron asked

DJ Grooves then hung up, Aaron sighed as he ran over to the window.

"Mustache Girl, we've gotta get down there." Aaron said

"It's that figure again isn't it?" Mustache Girl asked

Aaron looked at her deadpanned meaning yes, she sighed exasperatedly.

"It was just a question." Mustache Girl said annoyed

"Yeah... let's get down there." Aaron said

Aaron opened the window and jumped down to where the castle was.

 **[Final Chapter, Final Act: The End]**

Aaron and Mustache Girl landed in front of the castle, seeing stormy clouds in the distance. Aaron then heard something in the distance, a scream. The two turned around to see the Mafia Boss flying up there, he landed nearby them on his face. He got up and shook the cobwebs out of his head, he looked at the two kids.

"I see you are here also, we're gonna stop this right?" The Mafia boss asked

"Yep." Aaron said

"With my help also." The three heard

The three then turned around to see Snatcher, looking proud but was angry also.

"This figure has been a pain to deal with from what i can tell, his fog has messed up the forest." Snatcher said

"Yes, this fog has messed up Mafia's base." The Mafia Boss said

"Hmm, seems we're all in agreement." Aaron said

That's when they heard a train whistle, they looked over to SEE A FLYING TRAIN. It landed in front of them, the two birds then stepped out of the train.

"Alright, so we're all here." Conductor said

"...Okay, that was awesome." Aaron said

The others nodded in agreement, a random flying train is pretty awesome.

"No time to talk about that, this figure has been messing up our movies." DJ Grooves said

"YEAH! We were doing a collaboration movie!" Conductor said

"Nice to hear that and all but we've gotta get moving." Aaron said pointing at the castle with his foam sword

The group members all nodded, they ran towards the castle and went inside. Seeing it was filled with lava among other things, they ran through the castle. Swinging across gaps, fighting enemies, and generally getting through it. They then made it to the throne room, where the boss was waiting. Aaron opened the door, revealing the figure on their throne, evil smile on their face (weird they could see it).

"Ah, welcome to my castle. I hope the trip wasn't too bad." The figure said

"Cut the crap, you know what you're doing." Aaron said

"Yes, you are messing with Mafia Town, Mafia does not appreciate effort." The Mafia Boss said

"And we're trying to make a movie ye peck neck!" Conductor yelled

"What saucy language." The figure said

"AND YOU'RE RUINING MY FOREST!" Snatcher yelled

The figure mearly chuckled, they flew off their throne and landed in front of the group.

"You still have no idea who i am, don't you?" The figure asked

"No, we haven't tried or even cared to find out. We're stopping you here." Aaron said

"Hmmm, i guess i should reveal unto you my identity." The figure said

The figure let down its cloak to reveal it is a male, his skin was blue and a sort of mask like thing with one of the horns missing, he had a royal red coat that was buttoned by gold buttons, he didn't have legs and rather floated around with chains on his arms loosely hanging as if he was chained up a long time ago.

"My name is Moonjumper, pleasure to meet you." He said with a bow

"...What are you?" Aaron asked a bit horrified

"A puppeteer my good boy, you see. I've always had an ability to puppeteer people, make them do things most people wouldn't, i've been lost here for a very long time. Never knowing who i was but here's a fact of life right here, you are in my way." He said

"Of what?" Aaron asked

"Conquering this world, once i take over. I will have more people to control, i'll have my own little kingdom. But you are but a rebel in my eyes, so logically. I should dispose of you." Moonjumper said

Aaron growled in anger, he the noticed his friends get teleported to the side lines. Aaron noticed that Moonjumper was holding the last Time Piece, he chuckled evilly as he looked at the glowing hourglass.

"You know, i've heard that these things can give someone infinite power." He said

Purple flames started to go off the hourglass, he grinned at Aaron.

"Let's test that, shall we?" He said

The hourglass broke, turning the area into a purple field with the people Aaron worked with being outside of a ring made of purple fire. Moonjumper chuckled as he stood across from Aaron.

"I guess you should say goodbye to your friends but... i have an idea." He said

Moonjumper took out a Time Piece as an area behind Aaron opened up.

"If you leave now, i'll give you this Time Piece and you can go home." Moonjumper said

"...And why should i believe you?" Aaron asked

"I've never been one to dirty my hands in these affairs and i can't make you leave, so i figure. Why not just, give you this and you leave. You've been wanting to do that for a long time, haven't you?" Moonjumper asked

Aaron rubbed the back of his head as his eyes darted towards the ground.

"You've been stuck on this miserable planet for days now and all you want is to go home, be with your family, and never have to leave again." Moonjumper said

"...Your right but... i don't care about that anymore." Aaron said

Moonjumper looked at Aaron in shock, said boy sighed.

"Yeah, i don't like being here but if i leave here... that means that you basically win and get control over people... that's the wrong choice to make." Aaron said

Aaron pointed to the people he met along his journey on this planet.

"These people have already had to suffer through more than one thing, having their home stolen, their dreams almost crushed, being petty and alone, having some other thing go on. In all honesty, i'd prefer it if you'd not make it worse." Aaron said

"You... you are a fool, you know that." Moonjumper said

Moonjumper pointed his finger at then, chains clacking.

"These people have cause you some pain, and yet you still help them?" Moonjumper asked

"I've decided to let that go, if i hold onto it, it'll cause me even more pain. Sure Snatcher stole my soul but the guy isn't that bad, he's probably been through a lot worse." Aaron said

"Ain't that the truth." Snatcher said in the background

"My point is, it doesn't matter if they hurt me. I'm not gonna let you hurt them." Aaron said

Moonjumper sighed as the path behind Aaron closed, Moonjumper just grinned at Aaron.

"Fine, have it your way but don't blame me if your gonna get your head knocked in." Moonjumper said

Moonjumper made strings on his fingers, making small puppets of what looked to be the evil versions of his friends which also included a Evil Mafia Boss, a Evil Mustache Girl, and an Evil DJ Grooves.

"...Let's get this over with already, i've got a world to conquer." Moonjumper said

Aaron dodged the Evil Conductors first attack as he dodged a random attack by Evil DJ Grooves, Evil Mustache Girl threw a bomb down but Aaron hit it back to her damaging her. Evil Snatcher threw down one of his infamous blue beaker attack, Aaron managing to block it. Aaron kept dodging, hitting back, and counterattacking all of their attacks until Evil Conductor managed to get one hit in, which led to a combo relating to Aaron getting blown away by Evil Mustache Girls bomb, a car attack by Evil DJ Grooves, a supercharge attack by the Evil Mafia Boss, leading Aaron to finally get hit by a blue beaker attack. Aaron currently was balancing on his sword, Aaron panted as he was in pain.

"Hmm, seems your on your last leg." Moonjumper said

Aaron heard beeping suddenly, Aaron looked to the upper left to see what looked like a health bar with the words LIFE near it. According to it, Aaron only had one hit left and it was red with red lines going off it.

"You have only one hit left, gotta admit. You were tough but you were too hopeful in getting far." Moonjumper said

Aaron saw Moonjumper float over, Aaron grasped the foam sword with both hands and tried to strike him but missed. Moonjumper chuckled, strange sparkles appeared and created a sword like sewing needle.

"Guess this is game over for you." Moonjumper said

Moonjumper slashed downward, Aaron felt the pain and fell straight to the ground, defeated as he heard Moonjumper laugh evilly.

 **Meanwhile within Aaron**

Aaron groaned as he opened his eyes to see... nothing... nothing but darkness. He was defeated by that puppeteer after all, he sighed as he slowly got up. He looked around the dark place sad, this was his new home from what he could tell.

"So this is where my journey ends?" Aaron asked

"Not quite." A familiar voice said behind him

Aaron looked behind him to see... himself? It wasn't exactly him, it was bluer and see-through than him.

"Hey." Aaron? said with a smile

Right, he was his spirit. Guess he's been so frazzled, he forgot about him.

"Oh... forgot you're my spirit for a sec." Aaron said with a rub of his head

"Yeah, listen. This puppeteer wasn't ever supposed to exist but i think i can help you defeat him." The spirit said with a confident look

Aaron looked at the spirit shocked.

"How?" Aaron asked

"Easy, i've got an old ability. Haven't used it in a bit but it should work." The spirit said holding a strange looking orb

The orb was blue in color and swirled like a flame.

"Wow, thanks." Aaron said

"Don't thank me yet plus the ability can only be used once, after that. You can never use it again in this universe." The spirit said

"This universe?" Aaron asked confused

"Don't question it. Get back up and defeat that jerk." The spirit said

Aaron nodded, his body then disappeared from that dark place as did the spirits. Not before saying this however.

"I wish you the best of luck."

 **Back in the real world**

Moonjumper was celebrating his victory, not seeing Aaron getting up slowly, a new power enveloping him. Aaron got up, he grabbed his sword. Blue flames going off him, Aaron glared at the puppeteer.

"HEY!" Aaron said

Moonjumper looked at Aaron looked at Aaron shocked as did the people watching.

"WHAT THE?!" Moonjumper said shocked

Aaron's eyes were now glowing blue, the others looked on in shock and awe at Aaron's glowing eyes.

"Listen here, you've caused enough trouble. You've hurt all of these people, so you know what. GET LOST!" Aaron yelled annoyed

This inspired the others to say something, Conductor was the first to start it off

"YEAH GET LOST YE PECK NECK!"

"GET LOST, YOU UNFABULOUS PUPPET YOU!" DJ Grooves said

"OI, GET LOST YE LITTLE MINDLESS PUPPET!" Mustache Girl yelled

"GET LOST WEIRDY!" Snatcher yelled

"YEAH, GET LOST PUPPET MAN!" The Mafia Boss yelled

Moonjumper just growled in anger as they kept yelling at him, he ran towards Aaron with another sewing needle in hand. Aaron blocked it with a now no longer foam sword, the sword had a grey blade with a green crossguard and a brown grip.

"Like i said, GET LOST!" Aaron yelled angry at the puppet

Aaron slashed at Moonjumper, dodging all of his attacks and attacking him. Moonjumper tried to summon the clones but couldn't, Aaron's hand was covered in blue flames as he put his hand out where the others were watching. An entrance was made for them to get in, knowing what they have to do. They ran in and started to help Aaron attack the puppeteer, Moonjumper was kneeling as he was weakened by them.

"H-h-how are you doing this!?" He asked shocked

"Simple, we just wanted you to GET THE HECK OFF THIS PLANET!" Aaron yelled angrily

Aaron walked over, he winded up an attack.

"Now for the finishing blow." Aaron said

Aaron slashed once, twice, three times before winding up one last powerful attack.

"NOW, GET OFF MAI PLANET!" Aaron yelled

Aaron slashed right onto his head, stabbing right into it. Moonjumper had a look of shock on his face.

"I-i truly am... lost forever." Moonjumper said morosely

A bright light emitted from him as he exploded, blinding everyone in the room.

* * *

Yeah, this isn't over yet.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	15. The Final Chapter Act 2

So here we are, the end.

* * *

The light died down revealing them in top of the Mafia Base's roof, the final Time Piece floating above. Aaron looked at it, it wasn't damaged or cracked. When Moonjumper was defeated, it must have reset it back to its original state. Aaron grabbed it, it spun around Aaron causing him to chuckle a little, Aaron then lifted it up in the air with a happy smile.

 **CONGRATULATIONS, YOU GOT THE FINAL TIME PIECE!**

Aaron smiled as he held it, he then realized something. He would have to leave, Aaron then teleported to his ship. The others shortly realized this and decided to go after him.

 **Meanwhile**

Aaron started the ship up, finally, finally, he was going home. He was about to but the ship notified him of people outside. Aaron looked out the window to see the Mafia Members, the Mafia Boss, DJ Grooves and Conductor, Mustache Girl, and Snatcher were all holding onto THE EDGE OF THE SHIP WINDOW.

"Darling don't leave!" DJ Grooves said

"Guys, i've gotta go home." Aaron said

"Come on kid, wanna make another contract? Please?" Snatcher said

"...I'm not even in your forest anymore." Aaron said

"Oh come on! Can't we go on one last adventure?" Mustache Girl asked

"I've still gotta a home to go to, please... just let go." Aaron said

"What about our movies?" Conductor asked

"I'm sorry but i've got to go see my family." Aaron said

They just looked at Aaron, he sighed.

"Listen, this isn't goodbye. It's just... see you later." Aaron said with a somber smile

"Are you gonna be back?" Conductor asked

"Of course i'm gonna come back. Listen, i'll come back in a year or two. Remember that, i'll never forget you guys." Aaron said

"...You promise?" Mustache Girl asked

"Of course Mustache Girl." Aaron said

"Call me Mu... that was my name after all before i took on this name." Mu said

"...Hey, Snatcher." Aaron said

"Yeah kid?" Snatcher asked

"Do me a favor, and please help Mu find her family." Aaron said

"Really kid? I'll get right on it!" Snatcher said

"Of course but first." Aaron said

Aaron got out a large broom.

"Please let go of my ship." Aaron said

"...Alright." The Mafia Member holding the ship said

They let go and fell back to the planet, Aaron shut the door and walked over to the computer. Aaron sighed.

"Computer, when am i gonna get home?" Aaron asked

"In five days." The computer said

"...Computer, thanks for your assistance." Aaron said

"OH! I... Your welcome User." The computer said

Aaron went into his room, it's been a long day. Aaron fell asleep after getting into his pajama's and fell asleep. Right then and there.

 **Five days later**

Aaron woke up, it's the final day of his voyage. Aaron landed on his home planet, he walked out and saw the small town didn't change much when he left. Aaron walked slowly across the area, seeing all the familiar sights. He then arrived at his home, Aaron stood in front of the door. He was about to knock but... he didn't, would his mother even recognize him?

"...Only one way to find out." Aaron said to himself

Aaron knocked on the door, the door opened to a woman that looked like Aaron if he was older and a female with a young brown haired girl near her.

"...Aaron?" The woman asked

"Hey mom." Aaron said with a smile

Aaron's mother hugged him, Aaron just patted her back. She stopped hugging him and looked at him with a frown.

"You were supposed to be here days ago." She said

"Yeah, sorry, got a little... sidetracked." Aaron said

"*Sigh* well come on in, we just started lunch." She said

"...That sounds nice." Aaron said

Aaron's mother walked in with the young, Aaron was about to walk in but not before looking at the sky. He smiled a little before going back inside, feeling right at home already.

* * *

This may be a bit short but i'm saving most of the other parts for the Aftermath chapter of this.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	16. Aftermath

A sort of epilogue to this whole thing.

* * *

 **Two years later**

A girl with blonde hair, wearing a red cloak over a red shirt with a large star on it, light purple jeans, and cyan tennis shoes. She currently was looking out into the ocean bored, she sighed.

"Been two years already, when is he gonna come back?" She asked

She got up and walked back into the town, she smiled as she saw the ferry travel to the Subcon forest, a lot more people have been able to go there and visit due to it being open to the public now. She saw a familiar bird wearing a conductor's outfit but more different from a normal conductor's, he had an old conductors hat, a red dress shirt with a purple tie, a dark red blazer, dark orange dress pants, and black dress shoes.

"Hey Conductor!" She said

"Oh, hey Mu... still waiting for him?" Conductor asked

"Yeah, he promised after all." Mu said

"...Yeah, the laddie knew to keep a promise from my time working with him." Conductor said

He sighed as he looked over a list.

"Man, DJ Grooves has been asking for more and more lately. Guess we really are doing a big movie." Conductor said

"Considering the main star hasn't even arrived yet, i'd understand he'd be making backup plans." Mu said

"Yeah yeah, whatever lass. Mafia Boss wanted to talk to you, mentioning something about taxes or something." Conductor said

"Ugh, i hate helping him with that." Mu said

"I understand that lass, he needs to get an accountant or something." Conductor said

Mu kept walking onward, leaving Conductor to his tasks. Mu walked into a building with a giant fish on it, after arriving, she walked into an office with the name 'Mafia Boss' on it. Mu opened the door and walked in to see the Mafia Boss sweating over some papers. He was now skinner and wore a red dress shirt, he didn't wear a dress shirt, he had blue striped pants with brown wingtips.

"Mafia Boss, what did you screw up this time?" Mu asked

"Oh, Mu. Sorry, we've missed some payments on things. I don't know how we did!" Mafia Boss said

"Did you mail them in?" Mu asked

"...Didn't think of that, thanks Mu!" Mafia Boss said

"Hire an accountant already." Mu said as she walked out the door

Mafia Boss just looked at the door with a sigh.

"I will get right on that." Mafia Boss said

Mu meanwhile walked outside, she sighed.

"When is that goober gonna get here?" She asked

That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see a young man with brown hair. A green zip-up hoodie, black glasses that had blue eyes staring behind them, blue jeans, and black strap shoes. He had a smile on his face.

"Hi, are you Mu?" He asked

"Ummm, yeah. Haven't seen you around before?" She said

"Aw, thought you would recognize me. Even after all these years of being gone." He said with a smirk on his face

Mu looked at him shocked, she smiled widely.

"YOUR FINALLY HERE!" She said

She picked up the boy and swung him around, the boy chuckled as he was set down.

"I see you missed me." The boy said

"Aaron, you've been gone for TWO YEARS!" She said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So did Snatcher find your parents?" Aaron asked putting his hands behind his head

"Yep, i'm happy to have them back to this day." Mu said

Aaron chuckled and shook his head, he then noticed the boats traveling to Subcon Forest.

"So wait, did Snatcher allow people in?" Aaron asked

"Yep, turns out Snatcher was a prince long ago. He decided to take on more of a prince like from instead of his usual shadow form, so now he's ruling his kingdom." Mu said

"...He was royalty this whole time?" Aaron asked surprised

Mu giggled at Aaron's reaction.

"That was the exact same reaction i had." Mu said

"Well, i should pay him a visist later. Was gonna do that anyways." Aaron said

"Yeah but first we should go see DJ Grooves." Mu said

Aaron raised an eyebrow at her

"Why?" Aaron asked

"Because, your the star of a new movie." Mu said

Aaron had a blank look on his face.

"...I did not agree to this but guess i should do it anyways." Aaron said with a shrug

Aaron then followed Mu, walking through the town the whole way.

 **Later**

The two were now at Deadbird Studios, Aaron and Mu later met up with DJ Grooves. DJ Grooves was now wearing a bit of a new outfit while still keeping the disco theme, DJ Grooves afro now had some gray hairs, his red disco coat was now shorter, his sunglasses were now red and more rounded in appearance, his pants were a darker blue with his giant red platform shoes were shorter and a little brighter.

"Darling it has been two years since i've last seen you and you are looking good!" DJ Grooves said

"Yeah, i kind just changed my appearance a bit. Got rid of the hat, put on a zip-up hoodie, got rid of the necklace and gloves. Went more plain." Aaron said

"I sort of did the same." Mu said

"You know, now that you mention it. You shaved your mustache." Aaron said

"I never really like it, it kind was a bit scratch afterall." Mu said

"...I kind of like it but this still looks good." Aaron said with a smile

Mu rubbed the back of her head with a smile and a small blush.

"Heheh, thanks Aaron." Mu said

"Alright Darlings, we've got a movie to shoot!" DJ Grooves said

"SO HURRY IT UP!" Conductor said, just joining the scene five seconds earlier

The two then started to act in the movie, after days of shooting. They finally finished it up, it was a record hit. Aaron, Mu, Conductor, and DJ Grooves walked out of the theatre.

"Man, that was a great movie." Aaron said

"Well you know what they say, gotta go out with a bang." DJ Grooves said

Aaron looked at the two movie makers confused.

"...Are you retiring?" Aaron asked

"From movie making, it's been a bit boring after a bit." DJ Grooves said

"Yeah, honestly the Express Owls can run the thing on their own now as can the Moon Penguins. So we decided to retire." Conductor said

"For the best really." DJ Grooves said

"...Makes my offer a lot easier than." Aaron said

"Offer?" Mu asked

"Yeah but there's two more people to visit, where's the Mafia Boss?" Aaron asked

"Talking with Snatcher in the Subcon Kingdom." Mu simply said

Aaron nodded, he got out a small button. He pressed in and suddenly a hover car fell out of the sky, Aaron opened the door and got in. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"Get in." Aaron said pointing to the seats

Mu sat in the passanger seat while Conductor and DJ Grooves sat in the back, Aaron drove the car over the desert and over the ocean until they arrived at a kingdom. The car stopped and the four got out.

"Okay, so i'm gonna guess the castle is where Snatcher is?" Aaron asked pointing at the large grey castle in the distance

"Yep." Mu said

The group walked into the castle, later arriving at the throne room where Snatcher and the Mafia Boss were. Snatcher took on more of a human appearance, his eyes looking more like a humans but retaining that yellow color. His hair was brown with black tips, his outfit was black and purple meaning he still retained his shadow form design. He looked over at the group as did the Mafia Boss, Snatcher looked at Aaron shocked.

"...AARON?!" Snatcher asked shocked

"Hey Snatcher." Aaron said

Snatcher instantly teleported over, he looked him over.

"Wow, you look... different." Snatcher said

"You too Snatcher." Aaron said

"...Call me Stan." Stan said

"Oh... okay Stan." Aaron said, not really getting used to it

Stan was then back on his throne, looking at the four vistors lazily.

"So, why are you here?" Stan asked

"The reason is... i have an offer." Aaron said

Stan straightened a bit as did The Mafia Boss, Aaron cleared his throat.

"As you know, it's been two years since i've been here. During that time, i had an idea." Aaron said

Aaron got out a piece of paper with the words, 'Offical Crew sign-up'.

"I figured, why not get my old friends together and we all go out into the stars to trade things, fight evil, and visit a whole lot of places." Aaron said

They all looked at Aaron shocked, Stan chuckled as he walked over.

"So now i'm signing a contract, you know what. I accept, it's been boring being king. I've already got a suitable heir in someone here, so why not let someone else run this dump." Stan said signing the paper

"I agree, paperwork is getting to be a bit too much. So, i'll accept. Mafia can run place on their own." The Mafia Boss said as he signed the paper

"Got nothing better to do." Conductor said as he signed the paper

"I need something else to do darling, i accept." DJ Grooves said

Aaron looked at Mu with a small smile.

"You don't have to come with if you don't want to." Aaron said

Mu looked at the paper, she nodded, making up her mind.

"I'm in this too!" She said signing the paper

Aaron nodded, he started to walk out the area. He stopped at the door and looked at his new crew.

"Come on guys, can't leave without a crew on my ship." Aaron said

They looked at Aaron surprised, they all walked out the castle after Stan left a note, before Aaron truly did anything. They talked to Mu's parents and they accepted the idea, knowing that Mu would want to join. Aaron got out another button a pressed it. They were all suddenly teleported onto a large ship, it had different kinds of computers among other things.

"Welcome to my new ship guys." Aaron said

"Wow!" Mu said impressed

Aaron walked over to a small computer in the middle of a large circle are that was slighly into the floor.

"I needed to get a new one since my old ship was more run down, wasn't as efficent, had bad security, and couldn't accommidate a lot of people." Aaron said, pressing a couple buttons

A virtual map was then pulled up, the looked at his new crewmates.

"So, where do we wanna go first?" Aaron asked

The crew looked at each other before looking at Aaron.

"Surprise us." Stan said

Aaron pressed a couple buttons before the map shut off, Aaron walked over to a computer chair, a bunch of holographic screens appeared.

"Next stop, adventure!" Aaron said

Aaron pressed a button and the ship left the planet, going on a new adventure. What awaits them in the stars? Who knows.

 **The End...?**

* * *

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
